THE ROMANTIC COMEDY OF HIRATSUKA SHIZUKA NOT IS WRONG AS SHE EXPECTED
by Lord Freeman
Summary: EPILOGO un pequeño vistazo al futuro de la vida diaria de Shizuka ahora que se ha casado con Hachiman
1. Chapter 1

**THE ROMANTIC COMEDY OF HIRATSUKA SHIZUKA NOT IS WRONG AS SHE EXPECTED**

Supongo que debe empezar por presentarse me llamo Hiratsuka Shizuka soy profesora de lengua japonesa moderna y consejera en la preparatoria Sobu también soy responsable del club de voluntariado, edad bueno eso no es necesario que lo sepan pero deben saber que aun estoy lejos de cumplir los 30 sin embargo a pesar de mi hermosa figura aun no he podido casarme amo los cigarrillos, el ramen y la cerveza que es lo único que me ayuda a olvidar mi actual estado civil

Sin embargo jamás pensé que el alcohol fuera el que influyera en encontrar el amor con la persona menos esperada pero nos estamos desviando del tema así que comencemos

Estamos en víspera de navidad se supondría que me encontraría sola como cada fin de año pero harta de esta situación invito a una persona a mi casa para ser mas especifica un estudiante de la escuela donde trabajo

Que tan desesperada puedo estar para pedir la compañía de uno de mis propios estudiantes en víspera de navidad, sin embargo no es cualquier estudiante es mi pupilo numero uno, su nombre Hikigaya Hachiman cuyo único defecto físico podrían ser sus ojos tan vivos y expresivos como los de un pez muerto

El me ha demostrado de lo que es capaz lo que le ha hecho ganarse mi respeto y cariño realmente me sorprende tanto ver lo parecido que es a mi cuando tenía su edad tal vez es por eso que se me hace muy cómodo cuando estoy con él y cuando charlamos es muy divertido realmente jamás me he sentido así con ningún otro hombre por lo que me he sorprendido a mi misma pensando en que pasaría si él fuera un poco mayor

Siento que el destino es cruel al mostrarme a quien podría ser mi pareja perfecta y no poder estar juntos debido a la diferencia de edad, añadiendo además el hecho de que yo soy su maestra y el es mi alumno aun si él quisiera estar conmigo ese tabú social acabaría por separarnos

Mientras pienso todo esto ahogo mi pena y frustración con cerveza en la sala de mi casa mientras que Hikigaya me observa con pena por lo que le hablo

Debes creer que soy patética, estoy aquí en víspera de navidad con un estudiante cuando ya debería haberme casado-

Hiratsuka sensei basta ya ha bebido suficiente- dice el chico mientras intenta quitarle la lata de cerveza a su maestra-

¡DEJAME!-

Grito con fuerza y empiezo a llorar lastimosamente, el forcejea conmigo para quitarme la cerveza, una cosa lleva a la otra y nuestros rostros acaban muy juntos debido a mi estado de ebriedad no puedo decir quien empezó todo, solo recuerdo cuando nuestros labios se encontraron haciendo que deje caer la cerveza y acabe regada en el piso

Realmente no recuerdo mucho acerca de esa noche debido a lo bebida que me encontraba pero puedo recordar que luego del primer beso siguieron muchos más haciendo que en esa fría noche el calor de la habitación subiera tanto que prácticamente mientras nos seguíamos besando empezamos a despojarnos de nuestras ropas y yo misma lo guie a mi habitación, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuve entre los brazos de un hombre y se sintió tan bien que terminamos consumando el prohibido acto no una sino varias veces

Al día siguiente me despierta el terrible dolor de cabeza y la resaca provocada por mi consumo excesivo de alcohol mi cabeza reposa en algo suave y caliente mi mano siente lo mismo entonces me doy cuenta que estoy en el pecho desnudo de un hombre con temor elevo mi rostro y mis ojos se abren como platos al confirmar con quien he pasado la noche

¿Hi-hi-hikigaya?- pregunto al ver el rostro de mi estudiante quien despierta al escucharme llamarlo-

Buenos días Hiratsuka sensei- dice el chico saludando mientras sonríe-

Asustada me incorporo solo para ver que yo también me encuentro desnuda por lo que tomo la sabana de la cama para cubrir mi pecho rápidamente

No sé para que se cubre sensei desde anoche ya conozco perfectamente cada centímetro de su cuerpo- dice el chico sonriendo burlonamente-

Idiota- sonrojada y molesta-

Hikigaya se levanta de la cama, se encuentra completamente desnudo pero no tiene ningún pudor de mostrarse ante mí de esa forma, mientras que me sonrojo aun mas y desvío mi rostro, sin embargo mis propios ojos me traicionan al mirar de vez en cuando el cuerpo de mi estudiante quien se da la vuelta y se dirige al baño no ha pasado ni un minuto cuando escucho el ruido de la ducha

Aprovecho el momento para levantarme de la cama aun me encuentro algo desorientada por la resaca y el dolor de cabeza, pero trato de ignorarlo para ponerme una camisa que cubra parte de mi desnudez desearía tomarme una ducha, pero no puedo ya que el la está ocupando por un momento se me ocurre la idea de entrar a ducharme con él pero rápidamente la descarto, no quiero que las cosas sigan empeorando si es que eso es posible

Luego ponerme algo de ropa busco con desesperación un cigarrillo y al encontrarlo lo enciendo rápidamente luego de unas cuantas bocanadas me siento un poco mejor realmente no hay nada que me relaje mas que un buen cigarrillo, bueno solo es superado por el sexo que curiosamente hace unas horas acabo de practicar luego de tanto tiempo, rayos ya estoy pensando en forma extraña y molesta apago el cigarrillo en mi cenicero portátil

Hikigaya- lo llamo cuando lo veo salir de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura pero aun así por vergüenza evito mirarlo directamente-

¿Qué sucede sensei?-

Escúchame muy bien todo fue a causa del alcohol nada de esto debió pasar si puedes olvida lo que sucedió noche-

Lo siento sensei pero no puedo hacer eso- luego de decirme esto veo que el sale de mi habitación a buscar su ropa que se ha quedado en la sala

Estúpido Hikigaya- es lo único que puedo decir antes que entrar a mi baño a ducharme sin embargo antes de abrir la llave del agua puedo escuchar cómo se abre y se cierra la puerta de mi casa

Aun es domingo por la mañana por lo que me la paso el resto del día lamentándome y recriminándome a mi misma por haber cometido el error de meterme con uno de mis propios estudiantes, el hecho de estar prácticamente desesperada por una pareja no es ninguna excusa para lo que he hecho pero cuando me doy cuenta ya es de noche y me dispongo a dormir para ir a trabajar

Al día siguiente llego al colegio y entro al salón de profesores, enciendo un cigarrillo mientras reviso mi agenda del día y lo primero que me encuentro es que tengo una cita de orientación con nada más ni nada menos que Hikigaya Hachiman

Suspiro pesadamente mientras que prácticamente tacho de mi agenda ese pendiente no tengo deseos de verlo pero de todas formas sé que me lo encontrare por que hoy toca lengua moderna japonesa en el 2-F, entro al aula a la hora de la clase haciendo todo lo posible por no verlo pero en algún momento nuestras miradas se encuentran y mientras el sonríe yo me doy la vuelta para que no vea mi rostro completamente rojo ¿Por qué me estoy portando como una adolecente enamorada? Es tan molesto

El resto de la semana trato de evitarlo lo más que puedo, pero el viernes en la tarde mis superiores me encargan ir al club de voluntariado a monitorearlos por lo que no puedo negarme y con pesadez me dirijo al salón donde al abrir la puerta me encuentro solo a Hikigaya

Buenas tardes sensei- saludando cortésmente-

Hi-hikigaya ¿Dónde están Yukinoshita y Yuigahama?- pregunto nerviosa al no ver a las chicas-

Yukinoshita tuvo asuntos de su familia que atender y Yuigahama fue invitada a una fiesta por Hayama- responde Hikigaya sin quitar la vista de su pequeño libro de estudio-

Bueno ya que no están entonces me retiro- al decir esto me dirijo a la puerta pero antes de poder abrirla lo escucho llamarme-

Hiratsuka sensei-

Me doy la vuelta sorprendiéndome al encontrarlo a un par de pasos de mí el chico me toma de los hombros y sin dudarlo un segundo me besa en los labios haciendo que mis ojos se abran de sorpresa y me congele, podría empujarlo, podría golpearlo, pero aun cuando pienso en hacerlo mi cuerpo no me responde en absoluto, pasado casi un minuto deja de besarme y dirige sus labios a mi oreja para susurrarme al oído haciendo que me estremezca

Esta noche iré a su casa sensei espéreme-

Luego de decirme esto Hikigaya abandona el salón dejándome sola tras lo cual luego de unos instantes por fin logro mover mi cuerpo y también me retiro, al llegar a mi casa me preparo para hablar seriamente con el chico debe detener esto de una vez por todas, llegada la noche escucho el timbre de mi casa prácticamente corro a abrirle pero antes de hacerlo respiro profundamente un par de veces para tranquilizarme, dios parezco una estudiante en su primera cita ¿Por qué me porto así?

Buenas noches Hikigaya- lo saludo al abrir la puerta

Buenas noches sensei- me responde

Lo guio a la sala donde aclarándome la garganta le digo lo que había estado ensayando desde la tarde

Hikigaya debes saber muy bien que lo que paso fue un error no debió haber pasado estaba muy bebida y no sabía lo que hacía te pido que no te hagas falsas suposiciones y olvides lo que paso esa noche-

El me escucha atentamente mientras que sus ojos de pez muerto me miran fijamente haciéndome sentir nerviosa y noto que aun con todo lo que le he dicho no ha dejado de sonreír por lo que molesta le pregunto

¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

Bueno le creería más todo lo que sensei me dice si no estuviera tan bien arreglada-

¿De qué hablas?-

Luego de preguntarle me miro al espejo sorprendiéndome al verme perfectamente maquillada y con un provocativo vestido de noche, estaba tan concentrada en lo que le iba a decir que mientras practicaba sin darme cuenta me arregle como si fuera a salir a una cita, por lo que el tenia razón mis palabras no concordaban con mi forma de vestir más bien parecía que me había preparado para seducirlo

Se ve hermosa sensei- al decir esto el chico se acerca a mí-

E-e-espera Hikigaya esto no es…- ya es tarde el me abraza y empieza a besarme-

Nuevamente mi cuerpo se paraliza aun cuando pienso en varias formas de librarme de su abrazo mi cuerpo no me responde, me siento tan impotente que empiezo a llorar pero para mi sorpresa el nota esto y deja de me besarme

¿Qué sucede sensei?-

¿Por qué Hikigaya? ¿Por qué?- le pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos-

¿A qué se refiere?-

¿Por qué haces esto? Es solo para satisfacer tus deseos sexuales de adolecente o es que acaso lo haces por lastima a una mujer vieja como yo- pregunto sumamente afligida por la respuesta que pueda darme-

Ninguna de las dos- al tiempo que dice esto coloca su mano derecha sobre mi mejilla y la acaricia-

¿Entonces por qué?- pregunto aun sin comprender-

Lo haga porque me gusta Hiratsuka sensei-

¿QUE TONTERIAS DICES? ¡NO ME MIENTAS!- grito furiosa-

No lo hago, realmente me gusta mucho su compañía, platicar con usted es muy divertido y eso me hizo preguntarme qué relación hubiéramos tenido si yo tuviera más edad fue entonces que me di cuenta- al decir esto el chico hace una pausa

¿De qué?- pregunto con impaciencia-

De que me enamore perdidamente de usted-

E-e-e-eso no puede ser-

Cuando me invito a su casa ese día me sentí muy feliz incluso pensé en declarármele, pero cuando la vi tratando de ahogar su soledad en alcohol no pude soportarlo y mientras trataba de quitarle la cerveza nuestros rostros se encontraron-

Entonces eso quiere decir…-

Así es yo me aproveche de la situación y la bese, pensé que solamente sería un beso pero cuando trate de separarme usted se colgó de mi cuello y siguió besándome con desesperación pensé en detenerla-

Estúpido lo hubieras hecho- le recrimine-

Pero al ver su rostro cubierto en lágrimas mientras me besaba supe que no podría hacerlo porque si la rechazaba en ese momento eso la haría sufrir aun más, no quiera dañarla así que simplemente deje que todo fluyera de forma natural-

Hikigaya aun si las cosas fueron así sabes que no podemos tener una relación real yo soy tu maestra y tu eres mi alumno-

Antes que eso somos un hombre y una mujer- Hikigaya me ataco con razonamiento-

La sociedad nos señalara como inmorales-

Usted sabe que nunca me ha preocupado lo que los demás piensen de mí-

Es… es imposible no podemos- me he quedado sin argumentos mientras lo veo acercar su rostro al mío

No me importa, la amo sensei-

Estúpido-

Quiero que sea mi novia-

Estupi…-

No alcanzo a terminar de insultarlo porque ha sellado mis labios con los suyos ya no tengo fuerzas para luchar contra él, ya no me importa lo que pase ni las consecuencias, se que lo que me dice es cierto por que no es de los que miente sus sentimientos son reales y el escuchar su declaración me hace sentir tan feliz que me olvido de todo y me entrego a él en señal de aceptación

Ahora soy la novia de Hikigaya Hachiman al fin tengo una pareja por lo que no podría ser más feliz

N/A: Bueno luego de ver el capítulo 8 de la segunda temporada pensé en hacer este pequeño experimento de fic realmente el personaje de Shizuka me encanto y pensando en algunas formas de unirla a hachiman esta se me hizo la más lógica puesto que debido al alto sentido de deber de la maestra una declaración normal no hubiera funcionado y hubiera rechazado a Hikigaya inmediatamente así que el gusto por el alcohol de la sensei me pareció un buen pretexto para unirlos


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Ha pasado casi un año desde que me hice pareja de Hikigaya podría decir que realmente nuestra forma de vida no ha cambiado mucho sigo siendo profesora en la escuela Sobu y mi novio sigue siendo estudiante es más que claro hemos mantenido nuestra relación de secreto

Hikigaya lo ha pedido así, aun cuando el mismo dijo que no le importaba lo que pensaran de él, sin embargo el se preocupa mucho por mí, ya que si en la escuela se enteran de nuestra relación me despedirían de inmediato sin mencionar que jamás sería aceptada en otro colegio como profesora

Técnicamente se supone que estamos saliendo pero como mencione antes nuestra relación es secreta y debemos evitar ser vistos en público lo más posible por lo que nuestra relación se limita a estar únicamente en mi casa los fines de semana

Ha pasado todo este tiempo y no niego que ha habido momentos en los que siento que lo que hacemos no es correcto e intento romper la relación, pero Hikigaya es listo y siempre tiene un as bajo la manga para evitar esto, desde rogarme arrodillado o decirme que me ama y no puede vivir sin mí hasta usar su último recurso: el sexo, realmente me sorprende lo bueno que es en la cama y no es que haya salido con muchos hombres para comparar pero él ha aprendido como satisfacerme sexualmente

Es sábado por la mañana, me despierto y encuentro que mi pareja no se encuentra a mi lado sin embargo antes de preocuparme siquiera percibo el aroma de café y tostadas recién hechos al igual que el aroma inconfundible de huevos con tocino, no hay duda alguna de que Hikigaya está preparando el desayuno

No hace falta que me ponga de pie por que en menos de diez minutos el entra al cuarto con una charola que contiene el desayuno antes mencionado, esto se ha convertido en una costumbre desde que nos volvimos pareja y no puedo negar que la primera vez que me trajo el desayuno a la cama me pareció muy romántico

Se ve delicioso- digo halagando las habilidades culinarias de mi novio-

Sin embargo antes que nada no puedo empezar mi día sin un cigarrillo el cual me dispongo a encender pero al instante me es arrebatado por Hikigaya

Sensei ya le dije que no quiero que fume en mi presencia-

Por favor solo uno- le suplico- lo necesito para relajarme-

No creo que necesito esto para relajarse después de todo lo que hicimos anoche debería estar suficientemente relajada- me dice sonriendo lascivamente

No lo digas es embarazoso- digo llevando mis manos a mi mejillas sumamente avergonzada recordando la noche anterior-

Me siento insultado por su preferencia a la nicotina realmente un día de estos hará que decida que prefiere más si los cigarrillos o yo-

¡NO, ESO NO!- grito pero al instante cubro mi boca-

Hikigaya me mira confundido mientras un fuerte rubor cubre mis mejillas, posiblemente al principio de la relación si él me hubiera hecho elegir entre los cigarrillos y el hubiera elegido sin pensarlo a los primeros, pero ahora preferiría quemar todos mis cigarrillos con tal que él se quede conmigo

Lo miro mientras él me sonríe no quiero que sepa esto porque sé que se pondrá muy arrogante pero es cierto ahora ya no puedo vivir sin Hikigaya a mi lado, lo necesito tanto como el aire que respiro en ese momento su voz me saca de mi ensimismamiento

Sensei el desayuno se va a enfriar-

Itadakimasu- digo sonrojada agradeciendo la comida y empiezo a desayunar mientras él me observa-

Sensei-

Dime-

La amo-

¿A-a-a-a que viene eso tonto?- dijo muy sonrojada casi ahogándome con lo último de mi plato-

Solo me dieron ganas de decirlo- dice el despreocupadamente-

Realmente eres desesperante-

Luego del desayuno me doy una ducha mientras Hikigaya lava los platos realmente no mentía cuando decía que quería ser amo de casa a tiempo completo, debo reconocer que tiene habilidades para cocinar y limpiar ya que me han sido muy útiles en mi casa

Salgo de la ducha y me pongo mi clásico traje negro sobre el cual llevo mi bata blanca aun cuando es sábado debo ir a la escuela a terminar unos pendientes pero mientras pienso en eso unas manos atrapan desde atrás mis pechos y empiezan a masajearlos

Hikigaya ¿Qué crees que haces pervertido?- pregunto sin inmutarme y no hago nada para detenerlo-

Bueno siempre quise saber que se sentía acariciarla con su ropa de la escuela- me dice sin dejar de jugar con mis pechos en ningún momento-

Pervertido, suéltame voy a llegar tarde-

No quiero- al momento de decir esto Hikigaya pasa sus dedos por mi cuello-

Ahhhh- suelto un gemido sin poder evitarlo-

Después de llevar tanto tiempo como pareja Hikigaya conoce todos mis puntos débiles el más sensible es mi cuello con el solo hecho de que pase sus dedos o me bese ahí me hace estremecer sin mencionar que quedo completamente a su merced si empieza a recorrerlo con su lengua

Desde que el conoce este punto débil no ha dejado de explotarlo un sin número de veces hasta el punto que ha dejado marcas de chupetones y mordidas bastante difíciles de ocultar, realmente llevar una bufanda o un cuello de tortuga todo el tiempo no es nada agradable, pero mientras pienso esto el empieza a pasar sus labios por mi cuello mientras sigue masajeando mis pechos

Puedo sentir su virilidad golpeándome desde atrás mientras él ha dejado de jugar con mis pechos solo para empezar a desabrochar mi blusa y mi pantalón con algo de desesperación

Lo siento sensei solo estaba jugando pero ahora ya no puedo detenerme-

No Hikigaya, no por favor no- a pesar de mis quejas no hago nada para detenerlo es mas no quiero detenerlo en absoluto por que ha logrado encenderme-

Creo que no hace falta decir que llegue dos horas tarde al colegio gracias a la excitación de mi novio, es lo único malo de tener una pareja tan joven, pero no me quejo ya que después de eso estaba tan relajada que no necesite cigarros en toda la mañana, empieza a hacerse tarde y me dispongo a retirarme cuando al salón de maestros entra alguien

Hola sensei-

¿Hi-hi-hikigaya qué haces aquí?- pregunto al verlo mientras se me acerca peligrosamente-

Solo pasaba por la escuela ¿Are? ¿Es la ultima profesora que queda?- pregunta revisando todo el salón con su mirada-

S-s-s-si- respondo con cierto temor-

Ya veo- dice el mientras me sonríe con malicia-

No, ni se te ocurra, aquí no- digo adivinando sus intenciones mientras lo veo acercarse a mi-

Estoy en mi asiento, el coloca sus manos en los respaldos acercando su rostro al mío y besándome sin que yo intento evitarlo, pasado un minuto se separa de mí, me confundo un poco pues pensé que haría algo más atrevido, niego varias veces con mi cabeza, en que estoy pensando al decepcionarme por eso ¿Acaso me he vuelto una pervertida que espera a que su novio la tome en cualquier lugar que se le antoje?

Sensei ¿Podemos ir a mi casa?- pregunta Hikigaya haciéndome volver a la realidad-

¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto sorprendida por la proposición tan repentina-

Nada en realidad-

Pienso en preguntarle la razón pero al ver su rostro se que solo me responderá con evasivas, al llevar tiempo como su pareja ya podía predecir muchas cosas con solo verlo a la cara, prefiero no discutir y tomando mi bolso nos dirigimos al estacionamiento

¿Hikigaya no quieres que te lleve?- le pregunto señalando mi auto-

Sería algo sospechoso que nos vieran salir en su auto- dice el pensando con una mano en el mentón-

Si tienes razón-

Además traje mi bicicleta y mi casa no esta tan lejos-

Ya veo-

¿No quiere que yo la lleve sensei?- pregunta burlonamente-

¿SOY UNA NIÑA DE SECUNDARIA O QUE?- pregunto avergonzada imaginándome abrazada a Hikigaya mientras el pedalea la bicicleta-

Se ve linda cuando se sonroja- me dice sonriendo divertido-

Cállate gran tonto- digo mientras lo empujo levemente-

Jajajaja Entonces la veo en un rato- dice despidiéndose y lo veo irse al estacionamiento de bicicletas-

Eres un idiota Hikigaya- digo antes de subirme a mi auto-

La casa de Hikigaya está a 20 minutos de la escuela en bicicleta y como a 10 en auto pero debido al fabuloso trafico de fin de semana llego en 30 minutos por lo que me imagino que mi novio ha llegado primero, estaciono mi auto y algo nerviosa toco el timbre de la puerta

Buenas tardes Hiratsuka sensei- dice Komachi recibiendo-

Buenas tardes Komachi-chan- digo alegremente al entrar-

¿O tal vez deba llamarla Onee-san?- me dice la chica sonriendo pícaramente-

¿Qué?- pregunto asustada y en ese momento llega Hikigaya-

Lo siento sensei Komachi se entero de lo nuestro-

¿QUE DICES? ¿Ha-ha-hace cuanto?- pregunto aun sorprendida-

Hace 5 meses- dice Hikigaya- la pequeña espía reviso mi teléfono y leyó los mensajes que le enviaba-

¿Acaso eres una esposa celosa?- pregunto sorprendida

No se preocupe sensei su secreto está a salvo con Komachi- dice la chica orgullosa-

Si, tanto como una oveja bañada en sangre está segura junto a un león- dice Hikigaya con su usual pesimismo-

Sensei realmente no se que le vio a mi hermano- dice Komachi molesta cruzándose de brazos-

Y ¿Están sus padres?- pregunto para cambiar el tema mientras caminamos a la sala-

Salieron de viaje de negocios- responde mi novio haciendo que me tranquilice-

Entonces ¿Cuál es la razón por la que me invitaste Hikigaya?-

Yo le pedí a Onii-chan que la invite a la casa- dice la chica invitándome a sentarme en el sillón-

¿Por qué Komachi-chan?- pregunto empezando a ponerme nerviosa-

Iré por unos refrigerios- dice Hikigaya caminando a la cocina-

Solo quería platicar con mi futura cuñada- dice la chica mientras mira de reojo a su hermano alejarse-

¿Y de que quieres hablar?-

Sensei ¿Usted ama a mi hermano?- me pregunta completamente seria-

¿Eh?-

La pregunta me ha tomado por sorpresa sin embargo veo que Komachi la ha hecho justo cuando su hermano se ha alejado y mirando a Hikigaya recuerdo que el siempre me ha dicho que me ama pero en todo este tiempo yo jamás le he dicho mis sentimientos, jamás le he respondido con esas palabras, al pensar en eso no puedo evitar sentirme mal mientras aprieto mis puños en mi regazo molesta conmigo misma, pero de igual forma respondo

Lo…lo… lo amo- respondo en un susurro apenas audible-

Ya veo entonces felicidades paso la prueba de Komachi- dice la chica sonriéndome-

¿Prueba?- pregunto confundida-

Así es, al ver como se porta es más que obvio que aun no le ha dicho esas palabras a mi hermano pero aun así se ve que lo quiere-

Si lo quiero- digo sonrojada-

No me sorprende el que Komachi sepa que aun no le dicho a Hikigaya que lo amo después de esto es su hermana y es mujer por lo que entiende de estas cosas

Pero créame que cuando se lo diga a mi hermano en ese momento será el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra-

¿De qué platican?- pregunta Hikigaya al llegar con las cosas-

Es un se-cre-to- dice Komachi divertida-

El resto de la tarde luego de cenar la pasamos viendo películas y jugando videojuegos entre los 3, me siento tranquila y me pregunto si las cosas serian iguales si yo me casara con Hikigaya, pero al pensar en eso me sonrojo y al mismo tiempo me preocupo ya que mi novio está próximo a graduarse del tercer año y no sé si después de eso nuestra relación seguirá por lo que con mucho miedo evito pensar en eso

Vaya ya es tarde- dice Komachi al ver el reloj-

Bueno será mejor que me vaya- digo al ponerme de pie-

Espere sensei-

¿Qué pasa Hikigaya?- pregunto mientras veo como mi novio tiene un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas-

Quédese-

¿Qué?- pregunto ya que prácticamente ha susurrado la palabra-

¡POR FAVOR QUEDESE A DORMIR!- termina gritando completamente rojo-

P-p-p-p-p-pero que dices- sorprendida por la petición-

Es buena idea- dice Komachi-

Ya es tarde y debe estar cansada- dice Hikigaya-

Pero, pero ¿En donde dormiré?- pregunto sonrojada-

Puede dormir conmigo en mi habita…-

¡ALTO!- grita Komachi sonrojada-

¿Qué pasa?-

Si están en la misma habitación solos lo menos que harán será dormir, así que la sensei dormirá en mi habitación-

Sí, creo que sería extraño hacer algo con mi hermana en la casa- dice el pensativo-

¡ACASO LO ESTABAS CONSIDERANDO GRAN PERVERTIDO!- grito muy sonrojada-

Eres de lo peor Onii-chan-

Ugh- se queja herido por los comentarios-

Esa noche duermo con Komachi y el domingo por la mañana luego de un sustancial desayuno me preparo para regresar a mi casa sin duda ha sido un fin de semana inusual pero divertido, me despido de mi novio con un beso ante la atenta mirada de Komachi lo cual me pone muy nerviosa

El lunes en la escuela luego de terminar todos mis encargos y clases me dirijo al club de voluntariado aunque solo es un pretexto para ver a mi novio, al entrar me encuentro a Yukinoshita, Yuigahama, Hikigaya y a alguien que no esperaba encontrar en ese momento y que hace que se sienta bastante tensión en la habitación Isshiki Iroha

Seeeenpai acompañemeeeee- dice la chica con un tono de voz que me parece muy molesto-

Espera un momento Isshiki- dice Hikigaya-

Puedo ver como Yukinoshita y Yuigahama dirigen miradas muy molestas en dirección a ese par mientras que por mi parte trato de estar calmada debo mostrar lo madura que soy, pero pensando en eso veo como la chica se cuelga del brazo de Hikigaya abrazándolo contra su pecho, lo cual es suficiente para encender la llama de los celos en mi interior

 _¡QUE CREES QUE HACES NIÑA TONTA! ¡EL ME PERTENECE! ¡HIKIGAYA ES MI NOVIO! ¡MIO! ¡MIO! ¡MIO! ¡MIO! ¡MIO! ¡MIO! ¡MIO!_ \- grito en mi mente mientras que no puedo evitar lanzar una mirada furiosa y que un aura asesina cubra todo mi cuerpo-

Justo cuando pienso en lanzarme a separarlos y golpear a la chica logro recuperar la cordura y avergonzada abandono corriendo el salón, no sé si ellos se dieron cuenta de lo que estuve a punto de hacer pero tampoco me importa, me dirijo al pasillo de la parte superior de la escuela donde admiro el atardecer, nunca pensé que me afectara tanto que otra chica este tan cerca de Hikigaya, el solo hecho de imaginarlo con alguien más me da mucho, mucho miedo

Sensei ¿Se encuentra bien?- dice Hikigaya noto que esta algo agitado por lo que supongo que salió corriendo tras de mí-

Si, solo salí a tomar un poco de aire- respondo algo apenada-

No tiene que sentirse mal todos en algún momento sentimos celos de…-

¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSA!- grito tratando de negar lo obvio-

No tiene por qué preocuparse, usted es la única para mí-

Que tonterías dices- bastante sonrojada

Sensei la amo-

Lo ha vuelto a hacer, ha dicho esas palabras sin embargo esta vez veo en su mirada que espera una respuesta y pasamos unos momentos al no obtenerla veo como su rostro se entristece un poco, se la da vuelta y empieza a caminar alejándose, no, no puedo dejar que se vaya así como así

Hikigaya espera- digo deteniéndolo-

Que sucede sensei- pregunta de espaldas a mi-

Yo también…-

¿Eh?- en ese momento el se da la vuelta mirándome sorprendido y expectante-

Yo también…. Yo también te amo Hikigaya-

N/A: bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que leyeron la historia y se tomaron la molestia de escribir un review, las críticas constructivas son bien recibidas, pondré el fic en K+ y espero que no pase nada malo de nuevo agradeciendo el apoyo


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Yo también…. Yo también te amo Hikigaya-

Luego de decir estas palabras se genera un silencio que conforme se prolonga se hace más tenso, miro a mi novio que tiene una cara de incredulidad absoluta por lo que molesta le grito para que reaccione

¡DI ALGO POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!-

Disculpe sensei- Hikigaya me hace una señal de alto con su mano derecha mientras que se lleva la mano izquierda a la frente- ¿Estoy soñando? ¿Verdad?-

¡NO!-

Entonces ¿He muerto verdad?- dice preocupado-

¡CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA!- grito mientras él sigue sin salir de su incredulidad al mismo tiempo que me pregunto- _¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Acaso es tan increíble que yo diga esas palabras?_

Tal vez un golpe me convenza de que esto no es…- al instante cubre su boca pero ya es tarde-

Un aura purpura cubre mi cuerpo y antes de que yo misma lo sepa ya le he lanzado mi golpe aniquilador a centímetros de su rostro, realmente estoy muy enojada por su reacción

¿QUE DECIAS?- pregunta dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante-

Nada, nada- me dice temblando-

Creí que eso es lo que querías que te dijera- digo cambiando totalmente mi actitud sonrojándome y evitando mirarlo a los ojos-

Claro que sí, estoy muy feliz- me dice con una gran sonrisa-

Tonto- sonrojada

Gracias sensei-

Al momento de decirme esto Hikigaya me abraza tomándome de la cintura estoy por corresponder al abrazo cuando me doy cuenta que estamos en la escuela y aun hay estudiantes que pueden descubrirnos por lo que lo empujo y me alejo de él rápidamente

Idiota alguien puede vernos- le digo aun sonrojada-

Lo siento, no me pude resistir- dice rascándose la nuca-

¿No deberías regresar al club?- le pregunto-

Si, sensei la veré en la noche- luego de decirme esto se va corriendo-

¿EH?-

Me sorprende que me diga esto ya que el solo va a mi casa los fines de semana es muy raro que se presente entre semana, pero si lo pienso bien este fin de semana no pudimos tener nada de "acción", así que me imagino que mi novio esta algo ansioso, me sonrojo un poco pensando en lo que haremos en la noche pero regreso a la realidad y me dirijo a la sala de profesores por mis cosas para poder irme a mi casa

Cuando llego me preparo para esperarlo, recuerdo que en los primeros meses me arreglaba con esmero sin embargo el apenas llegaba deshacía todo mi trabajo para llevarme directo a la cama por lo que deje de arreglarme y lo recibía con la menor cantidad de ropa posible para hacerle más fácil nuestros encuentros, ahora lo espero solamente con una camiseta holgada y unos shorts bastante fáciles de quitar

Por supuesto que como cualquier joven con una libido normal y algo pervertido Hikigaya me pedía ponerme ropa mas provocativa como lencería sexy, baby dolls e inclusive se atrevió a pedirme que me pusiera disfraces eróticos como de policía o enfermera lo cual le hizo acreedor a unos cuantos golpes aniquiladores de mi parte, si llegaba a ponerme lencería sexy seria única y exclusivamente para mi noche de bodas pero mientras pienso en esto el timbre de mi casa suena por lo que corro a abrir

Buenas noches sensei-

Buenas noches Higi…-

No alcanzo a terminar de saludarlo porque me ha abrazado colocando su cabeza sobre mis pechos sin embargo tras algunos minutos no se ha movido de ahí, veo que se encuentra con los ojos cerrados y su oreja izquierda está a la altura de mi corazón como si quisiera escuchar mis latidos, me sonrojo mucho al verlo ahí y sin darme cuenta mis instintos maternales hacen que empiece a acariciar su cabello

La amo sensei-

Yo también te amo Higikaya-

Aunque aun me cuesta algo de trabajo ya puedo responderle a mi novio cuando me diga esas palabras, ninguno de los dos parece querer romper el encanto el momento pero luego de unos minutos Higikaya se aparta de mí y me mira sonrojado

Sensei podemos salir a cenar fuera-

¿Ah?-

Una hora después de que mi novio me ha dicho esto, llevo un vestido rojo de noche largo sin mangas con un escote bastante sugerente en el pecho, tengo recogido mi cabello en una larga cola de caballo mientras que mi novio lleva un traje bastante sencillo y en su brazo izquierdo carga su abrigo azul

Estamos haciendo fila para entrar al restaurante de ramen al cual fuimos cuando Hikigaya me salvo, ayudándome a escapar de la boda de uno de mis parientes donde mis padres sin misericordia me decían que ya era tiempo de que yo me casara, aun recuerdo divertida como ellos inspeccionaron a Hikigaya, parecía como si estuvieran examinado a su futuro yerno, al pensar en esto me sonrojo pero al instante soy regresada a la realidad por la voz de mi pareja

Nosotros seguimos dentro de poco- me dice al tiempo que me toma de la mano-

¿Hikigaya?- pregunto sonrojada al sentir la calidez de su mano-

¿Qué sucede?-

Nada-

Me sorprende con que naturalidad me ha tomado de la mano mientras miro a mi alrededor a los que esperan entrar, quienes nos observan con interés tal vez piensen que soy demasiado mayor para un chico de la edad de Hikigaya por lo que estoy empezando a enojarme, cuando escucho los comentarios a mi alrededor

Mira esa mujer es muy hermosa- al escuchar esto me siento alagada-

Sí, ¿Qué hace con ese sujeto extraño?- dice otra persona-

¿Acaso es su novio? La tiene tomada de la mano- dice otro

No, no puede ser-

No se ven como pareja-

¿Sera que sale con el por compasión?-

El escuchar todo esto hace que me enfurezca como nunca antes, más que si hubieran dicho que ya he pasado la edad de casarme, por lo que dirijo una mirada asesina a todos los que hablaron mal de mi novio, quienes asustados se hacen a los tontos mirando a todos lados evitando mirarme

¿Hiratsuka?- me pregunta Hikigaya-

¿Qué sucede Amor?- pregunto con mi voz más dulce y sensual haciendo que todos escuchen y le tengan envidia a mi pareja-

No pierda la calma por lo que dice la gente, a mi no me importa lo que piensen- me dice sonrojado al escuchar la palabra "amor" de mis labios-

No sé de qué… Un momento ¿Por qué no me dijiste sensei?-

Estamos en público por lo que sería raro decirle a mi novia sensei- me dice evitando mirarme-

Si… tienes razón- le respondo bastante feliz-

Hiratsuka vamos- me dice el cuándo nos toca el turno de entrar-

Si- sin embargo se siente algo extraño de que el no utilice la palabra sensei antes de decir mi apellido-

Cuando entramos compramos nuestros tickets en la maquina y nos dirigimos al mostrador a hacer nuestros pedidos

Hari- gane por favor- pido al dependiente-

Entonces yo voy a pedir Kona- Otoshi- es lo que ordena mi novio-

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos y nos sonreímos divertidos ya que la última vez que vinimos nuestros pedidos fueron inversos a lo que estábamos ordenando en ese momento

Luego de esto mientras colocábamos los condimentos y vegetales a nuestros platos platicamos de cómo hacer una buena selección de los mismos ya que cada elección le daba un sabor único y distinto al ramen

Seleccionar los ingredientes adecuados es todo un arte- le digo orgullosa-

Ya lo creo- me dice el sonriendo-

Mientras hacíamos esto siento las miradas de todos los comensales a nuestro alrededor y recuerdo la reacción de la gente a fuera de la tienda de ramen lo cual al final me hace sentir molesta

Parece que nadie se cree que salgo con una mujer tan hermosa como usted- dice Hikigaya-

Es porque todos son unos idiotas realmente no saben cuan valioso eres ni de lo que eres capaz- le digo bastante molesta por la ignorancia de la gente-

Gracias Hiratsuka- me dice sonrojado por el halago-

De nada amor- digo divertida al ver la reacción de mi novio al volver a escuchar la palabra "amor de mis labios"-

Deja de decir eso es vergonzoso-

Está bien cariño- digo divertida-

Luego de eso permanecimos en silencio mientras terminábamos nuestros platos aunque no pude resistirme a pedir otra ración de fideos, realmente amo el ramen, tanto como a… Hikigaya y al pensar en esto me vuelvo a sonrojar

Hikigaya ¿recuerdas la promesa que hicimos aquí?- le pregunto recordando con melancolía-

Claro que iríamos a las mejores tiendas de ramen de chiba cuando me gradué- me responde haciendo muy feliz que no lo haya olvidado-

Faltan unos de meses para los exámenes y después de eso será la graduación- le digo pensativa-

No puedo esperar para que vayamos de cacería- me dice sonriendo-

Si yo tampoco puedo esperar- digo sonriéndole también-

Luego de la cena salimos a la calle, es algo tarde y empieza a hacer frio por lo que froto mis hombros desnudos para darme calor pues he cometido el error de no traer abrigo sin embargo al momento mi espalda es cubierta por el abrigo azul de Hikigaya

Hace frio no quiero que se resfrié- me dice sonrojado y evitando mirarme-

Gracias- dijo bajando la mirada igual de sonrojada-

Nos dirigimos a mi auto mientras observo que el solo lleva puesta su bufanda verde por lo que esta temblando un poco mientras exhala aire caliente que al instante se vuelve humo en el aire frio de la noche, luego de subirnos a mi coche me dirijo en dirección a mi departamento

Sensei ¿Puede llevarme a mi casa?- me pregunta el-

¿Por qué? Pensé que íbamos a… bueno ya sabes en mi departamento- le digo sonrojada-

Bueno he pensado mucho en nuestra relación-

Y ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto intrigada-

Bueno me gustaría que nos viéramos más como una pareja normal como esta noche realmente fue muy divertido salir con usted quisiera que salgamos más-

Yo también pero sabes que no podemos-

Lo sé, pero no quiero que nuestra relación se base solo en el sexo-

¿Acaso me estás diciendo que ya te cansaste de hacerlo conmigo?- le pregunto bastante molesta mientras freno de golpe el vehículo-

No, no es eso realmente hacerlo con usted es como un sueño jamás me cansaría de hacerlo con usted- me dice asustado-

Ya veo ¿Entonces?- le pregunto sonrojada volviendo a poner en marcha el auto-

Es como le decía anteriormente quiero que nos volvamos una pareja normal que sale a pasear, va de compras, sale a comer ramen- me dice poniendo ejemplos de lo que quiere-

Eso es extraño de ti que siempre dices que prefieres estar en casa todo el tiempo-

Bueno es que…-

¿Qué?-

Realmente me gustaría que todos sepan que usted es mi novia, quiero algo real- me dice mirándome fijamente-

Ya veo-

"Quiero algo real" ya había escuchado que estas palabras se las había dicho a Yuigahama y a Yukinoshita cuando resolvió sus problemas con ellas en navidad, por lo que resuenan en mi mente con fuerza mientras trato de ocultar mi emoción por la declaración de mi novio y la única forma de hacerlo es pisando a fondo el acelerador de mi auto

Y mientras Hikigaya reza por su vida y me pide que disminuya la velocidad ya hemos llegado a su casa, donde lo dejo un poco decepcionada de no poder pasar la noche juntos, sin embargo el nota mi tristeza por lo que se despide de mi con un apasionado beso prometiéndome que este fin de semana me compensara la abstinencia de estos días, así que no puedo esperar a que llegue el viernes

Sin embargo ese día Hikigaya me informa que ha recibido una carta de amor lo cual me sorprende bastante, tal vez se trate de alguna broma pero no puedo estar segura de nada y eso me hace estar sumamente nerviosa, pero aun así no puedo hacer otra cosa que irme a mi casa y esperar que mi novio me cuente que ocurrió en su encuentro

Hikigaya llega a mi casa algo tarde por lo que no puedo ocultar mi desesperación y prácticamente lo interrogo en la entrada de mi casa, luego de que logro calmarme me cuenta que lo citaron en un parque cercano al colegio, me sorprendo enormemente cuando me informa quien es la autora de la carta aunque recordando la letra y el formato infantil de la misma no es ninguna sorpresa quien la envió, nada más y nada menos que Tsurumi Rumi

El me platica de qué hablaron una vez que supo que ella le había mandado la carta

FLASHBACK

¿Rumi?- pregunta sorprendido al verla

Hola Hachiman-

¿Tú me enviaste la carta?-

Si yo fui-

¿Por qué? Es alguna clase de juego o tal vez perdiste una apuesta ¿Quizás querías hacerme una broma?- dice Hikigaya despreocupadamente-

Nada de eso Idiota- le dice la chica de primaria bastante enojada-

Entonces no entiendo-

Tú Me… me- empezando a sonrojarse

¿Ah?-

Me gustas Hachiman-

¿Perdón?- creyendo que ha escuchado mal lo que ha dicho la pequeña-

Me gustas Hachiman sal conmigo-


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Me gustas Hachiman sal conmigo-

Al escuchar estas palabras varias emociones golpean al estudiante de preparatoria que van desde la alegría, pasando por la confusión y terminando con la tristeza

Alegría ya que es la primera carta de amor y confesión que una chica le ha hecho en su vida aunque sea de una chica de primaria, confusión al enterarse de quien es la autora de la carta, y tristeza por la respuesta que esta por darle a la chica

Hachiman aspira profundamente para luego exhalar pesadamente por la boca un par de veces preparándose para lo que va a decirle a esa pequeña

Rumi ¿Por qué dices que te gusto?-

Lo pensé por mucho tiempo después que de término el evento de navidad me sentí triste cuando ya no te pude ver- dice la chica apenada con sus manos en la espalda-

Posiblemente te estés confundiendo-

¡NO! Tú me ayudaste mucho y me gusta mucho estar contigo con ningún otro chico de mi clase me sentí tan cómoda como contigo-

Rumi aun eres muy joven seguro que encontraras a alguien mejor que yo-

No quiero a alguien mejor, te quiero a ti- dice mirándolo directamente a los ojos sin titubear-

Hachiman estaba sorprendido por la madurez y la determinación de Rumi por lo que no puede evitar sonreír pensando en lo que llegara a ser esta pequeña cuando crezca

De verdad me hace feliz que tengas esos sentimientos por mí, pero no puedo corresponderte-

¿Por qué no?-

La palabra "cárcel" fue lo primero que cruzo la mente de Hachiman sin embargo descarto decirle esto a Rumi conociéndola fácilmente podría amenazarlo con eso para obligarlo a salir con ella, no por nada la niña era prácticamente una Yukinoshita en sus años de primaria

Es algo complicado-

Hachiman ¿Tu me quieres?-

Esta pregunta toma por sorpresa al joven pero no pierde la calma y empieza a pensar mientras mira detenidamente a la pequeña sin duda es muy linda y seguramente que en unos cuantos años se convertirá en toda una belleza, pero deja eso de lado para concentrarse en lo que siente por ella

Lo primero que le viene a la mente es un sentimiento de culpa y de obligación para ayudarla a resolver los problemas que le causo en el campamento de verano, sin embargo al final del evento de navidad luego de resolver sus propios problemas y verla actuar en la obra de teatro lo más cercano a lo que sentía por esa niña podría resumirse en una sola palabra "Cariño", uno tan grande como el que siente por Komachi

Te quiero Rumi- dice haciendo que la niña se sonroje- pero solo como a una hermana pequeña lo siento-

Luego de decir estas palabras se genera un prolongado silencio, Hachiman mira como la pequeña tiene la cabeza baja ocultando sus ojos, de pronto el silencio es roto por unos leves sollozos que se van haciendo cada vez más fuertes

Tonto- susurra la pequeña-

¿Rumi?-

¡ERES UN TONTO HACHIMAN!- grita la pequeña poniéndose a llorar-

El chico se siente terrible por hacer llorar a esa niña es como si viera llorar a Komachi por lo que no puede evitar acercase a ella y colocar su mano suavemente sobre su cabeza empezando a acariciar poco a poco su cabello paternalmente para tranquilizarla, lo cual funciona prácticamente en el acto, una de las 108 habilidades especiales de Hachiman "Stroking Head" la cual perfecciono al tener a Komachi como hermana pequeña

La forma y frecuencia al mover los dedos y la mano, el poder transmitir paz y tranquilidad atreves de esa caricia, incluso podía presumir de que podría hacer dormir a Komachi en menos de 2 minutos si se lo proponía usando esa técnica

¿Ya estas mejor?- pregunta al verla tranquilizarse-

Si, gracias- dice Rumi limpiándose las lágrimas-

Me alegro-

Hachiman-

Dime-

Puedes bajar la cabeza-

¿Así?- pregunta luego de obedecer a la pequeña-

Poniendo su rostro al alcance de la niña, el piensa que tal vez ella quiera golpearlo como castigo por haberla rechazado, pero Hachiman abre los ojos sorprendido al sentir algo suave y cálido en su mejilla, han sido los labios de Rumi quien ha aprovechado su guardia baja para besarlo, luego de lo cual la pequeña sale corriendo como si hubiera cometido una travesura dándose la vuelta para despedirse mientras sonríe, por su parte Hachiman muy sonrojado y con una mano en esa mejilla se despide de ella

FIN DEL FLASHBLACK

¡LLAMARE A LA POLICIA LOLICON!- grito muy molesta luego de escuchar lo que ha pasado sin embargo son mis celos los que han hablado-

¡NO JUEGUES CON ESO!- grita Hikigaya muy asustado-

No puedo creer que una niña te haya engañado de esa forma- digo muy molesta-

Y yo no puedo creer que tengas celos de una estudiante de primaria-

¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSA!- grito haciendo un mohín enojada y cruzándome de brazos-

Pero no puedo negar que te vez muy linda cuando te encelas- dice sonriendo cálidamente-

Halagarme no te va ayudar en nada- digo evitando verlo a los ojos-

Entonces esto tal vez ayude-

Al decir esto Hachiman toma mi rostro y me besa en los labios con pasión, mientras empieza a masajear mis pechos sobre mi camiseta, por mi parte le quito su saco de la escuela y empiezo a desabotonar su camisa blanca, han pasado varios días, dos semanas para ser exactos, desde nuestro último encuentro por lo que ambos estamos muy ansiosos

Nos ponemos de pie y mientras nos seguimos besando vamos desprendiendo la ropa de nuestra pareja al mismo tiempo que nos dirigimos a mi habitación por lo que antes de cerrar la puerta ya nos encontramos completamente desnudos y listos para disfrutar de una noche de pasión

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos sabíamos que lo que hizo esta pequeña generaría una reacción en cadena extremadamente peligrosa… para mí poniendo en riesgo mi futuro con Hikigaya

 **Hachiman POV**

Dos semanas después de que Tsurumi Rumi se me declarara recibí un mensaje a mi celular de mi antigua compañera de secundaria Orimoto Kaori citándome a un café del centro de la ciudad donde acudo a la hora pactada aunque no se de lo que ella quiera hablarme pues no me da más detalles en el mensaje

Llego al café pero no la encuentro, bueno he llegado 15 minutos antes de la hora acordada, realmente siempre me ha gustado ser puntual en mis citas, si es que las tuviera, pues aun cuando estoy saliendo con Hiratsuka sensei jamás hemos convenido vernos en algún lugar como lo haría una pareja normal, nuestro punto de encuentro siempre es su departamento

Pero mientras pienso todo esto escucho la voz de Orimoto saludándome desde lejos tan ruidosa como siempre, una chica alegre y hermosa de quien alguna vez estuve enamorado en secundaria

Hey- se acerca a mí saludándome con una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro-

Oi- respondo a forma de saludo ya que aun me cuesta algo de trabajo estar frente a ella-

¿Ya ordenaste algo?- pregunta mientras se sienta frente a mi-

No- digo mirándola nerviosamente a los ojos quiero terminar esto cuanto antes por lo que pregunto sin rodeos- ¿Para qué me citaste?-

Bueno yo…- veo que al escuchar mi pregunta su sonrisa se desvanece y es sustituida por un rostro serio-

¿Sí?- pregunto intrigado al ver que gradualmente empieza a aparecer rubor en sus mejillas-

Hikigaya perdóname- me dice desviando la mirada-

¿Por qué te estás disculpando?- esto está empezando a confundirme bastante-

Yo… yo, yo te mentí-

¿Eh?- no entiendo el contexto de esta declaración-

Te dije que jamás podría salir contigo y que como amigos nuestra relación podría funcionar pero eso no es cierto-

¿Intentas decirme que tampoco quieres ser mi amigo?-

¡NO, NO ES ESO!- grita cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza-

Realmente estoy muy confundido por el comportamiento de Orimoto ya que ella siempre reía y hacia bromas pesadas de mi persona, pero todo cambio en la última reunión del Evento de Navidad ella ya casi no se burlaba de mí y me trataba mucho mejor que antes, me regalo una bebida la primer bebida que una chica me regala y fue la primera vez que tuvimos una plática que podría calificar de normal sin ella riéndose de mí, inclusive dijo "eres gracioso" con una expresión divertida en el rostro y una sonrisa que solo puedo calificar como amable

Luego de eso intercambiamos números de celular y correos y nos mantuvimos en contacto con mensajes de texto y correos esporádicos que poco a poco fueron disminuyendo, el mensaje que me envió fue el primero después de casi 4 meses de no saber nada de ella por lo que asistí a la cita algo preocupado, pues aun guardo un poco de esos sentimientos que tenia por ella en la secundaria

No entiendo ¿Qué sucede?-

Hikigaya si te lo pidiera ¿Saldrías conmigo?-

¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

¡RESPONDEME!- grita de nuevo Orimoto exigiendo una respuesta-

No, no la haría-

Lo sabía, este es mi castigo por haberte tratado mal en la escuela- dice mientras veo que trata de contener las lagrimas inútilmente-

¿De qué hablas?-

Me he enamorado del hombre que rechace en la secundaria y ahora que me le declaro el me rechaza de vuelta, supongo que esto es a lo que llaman karma ¿no?- me pregunta con una triste sonrisa en el rostro mientras las lagrimas corren por sus mejillas-

Suspiro pesadamente, la chica de la que me enamore en la secundaria, casi 6 años después se me declara, es algo casi salido de algún manga shoujo, mi segunda confesión en menos de un mes, acaso el tener novia hace a los hombres más deseables para otras chicas o he entrado en la dimensión desconocida sin darme cuenta

Tal vez estas confundiendo la culpa con amor- dijo en un intento de que ella olvide sus sentimientos por mí-

No estás tan equivocado, la culpa fue la que me hizo darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti- dice limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro-

¿Eh?-

Me sorprendí tanto cuando Hayama me llamara la atención por burlarme de ti, eso me hizo abrir los ojos del error que estaba cometiendo pero también me hizo preguntarme por qué alguien como él te defendería de esa forma y la respuesta fue sencilla por que el te lo debía-

 _Vaya esta chica es mas lista de lo que parece_ \- pienso para mi mismo-

Hacer que una persona como el este en deuda contigo definitivamente no es algo que un perdedor pudiera lograr y pude confirmar que no eres ningún perdedor cuando solucionaste todos los problemas en el evento de navidad-

Yo no solucione nada, tuve que pedir la ayuda de mis compañeras del club para que se pudiera resolver-

El pedir ayuda también cuenta cómo hacer algo para solucionar un problema- me dice sonriéndome-

Una forma positiva de verlo-

Luego de todo lo que lograste me puse a pensar en que hubiera pasado si hubiéramos salido en secundaria, tal vez serias mejor de lo que eres ahora-

También puede que tal vez hubiera sido peor de lo que soy ahora, pero no lo podemos saber por qué él "hubiera" no existe-

Tienes razón, aun así siento que fue un error no haber aceptado tus sentimientos en ese entonces y mientras pensaba en todo eso me di cuenta de que me empezaste a interesar-

Eres una chica hermosa Orimoto- al decirle esto ella se sonroja- seguro encontraras a alguien mejor que yo-

Tal vez haya personas mejores que tu Hikigaya, pero nunca encontrare a alguien igual a ti, eres único y especial, eso es lo que me atrae de ti- me dice sonriéndome amablemente como lo hizo la última vez que nos vimos-

Lo siento pero ya estoy saliendo con alguien pero aun así me alegra saber tus sentimientos-

Al fin estas saliendo con alguna de esas dos-

No, es otra persona-

¿Acaso Isshiki-chan?-

No, es alguien más-

Me sorprendes Hikigaya ahora tienes a muchas chicas de donde escoger- dice divertida-

No sé de qué estás hablando será mejor que me vaya- pero justo cuando estoy a punto de ponerme de pie ella habla-

Por cierto tal vez no pueda tenerte pero eso no significa que me iré con las manos vacías-

¿Uh?-

Al momento de decir esto Orimoto toma mi rostro con ambas manos y me besa en la frente haciendo que me congele sorprendido pues siento que esos segundos se convierten en minutos como si el tiempo transcurriera muy lentamente, puedo sentir la suavidad de sus manos en mi rostro y la calidez de sus labios en mi frente mientras aspiro el aroma de su perfume la suma de todo esto hace que mi corazón se acelere, para cuando me doy cuenta ella ya se encuentra en la puerta de la cafetería, desde donde sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se despide de mí, mientras yo me encuentro más rojo que una señal de alto

Esto es lo que le cuento a Hiratsuka cuando llego a su departamento el viernes por la noche y rezo por que mi novia me deje ver la luz de un nuevo día

 **Fin del POV**

¿ES UNA BROMA? ¿POR QUE NO EVITASTE QUE ESA CHICA TE BESARA?- grito sumamente enojada al oír la ultima parte del relato de Hikigaya-

Por favor cálmate todo paso muy rápido- me dice algo asustado-

No creas que esta vez te libraras de esto con sexo- digo determinada a no perdonarlo por nada del mundo-

Vamos no pierdas la calma-

Créeme que si no estuviera calmada desde la mitad de tu relato ya abría tomado un cuchillo de la cocina y…-

Por favor no te vuelvas una Yandere- suplica mi novio muy asustado al oír esto-

Esto es muy frustrante- digo mientras siento que mi enojo lejos de calmarse se incrementa-

Te-te-te preparare tu platillo favorito y te comprare esa cerveza importada que tanto te gusta-

¿En serio?- al escuchar esto mi humor empieza a cambiar, si soy una chica interesada pero que mujer no lo es en el fondo-

Voy a la tienda mientras puedes ver tu anime favorito- dice mi novio encendiendo la televisión y poniendo un DVD que ya tenía preparado-

Luego de ver anime y de una deliciosa cena acompañada de una buena cerveza importada me siento más tranquila pero sobre todo me impresiona que mi pareja sepa cuáles son las cosas que me gustan esos sin duda me dice que yo le importo mucho

Bueno supongo que te perdonare ya que me estas consintiendo-

Muchas gracias- dice Hikigaya mientras suspira aliviado-

Pero si me entero que otra chica se te declara probaras la ira de mi puño aniquilador- le advierto a mi novio enseñándole mi puño-

Como si eso pudiera pasar- me dice muy confiado de que ninguna otra chica está interesado en el-

Y como si el dios de la comedia romántica odiara a mi pareja un mes después me entero de que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil se le ha declarado a Hikigaya, definitivamente mi novio es hombre muerto


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

 **Hachiman POV**

Mi novia me advirtió de que si otra chica se me declaraba me usaría de saco de boxeo sin embargo no creo que en toda mi vida otra chica se me declare

Pero el dios de la comedia romántica es un tirano cruel ya que un mes después de la declaración de Orimoto, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil me ha citado al salón del consejo, pero cuando entro no hay rastros de los otros miembros del consejo solo la encuentro ella, veo que su rostro está muy sonrojado y ella está muy nerviosa

No, no es posible estamos hablando de Isshiki Iroha la chica que más veces me ha rechazado aun cuando ni siquiera me le he declarado en forma por lo que debe tratarse de alguna confusión, si, tal vez ha encontrado a alguien más que le guste aparte de Hayama y quiere hacerme alguna consulta

Seeeenpai llega tarde-

Hola Isshiki ¿Qué necesitas?-

Escuche que dos chicas se le declararon recientemente- puedo notar molestia en su mirada y tono de voz cuando me dice esto-

Bueno algo así- me sorprende como ese tipo de noticias viajan más rápido que la luz-

Jamás pensé que alguna chica se enamorara de alguien como usted senpai-

Siento decepcionarme-

Esta es mi oportunidad antes de que alguna de "ellas" lo haga primero- susurra Isshiki-

¿Qué dijiste? no te escuche bien-

Nada senpai- me dice sonriéndome-

¿Qué estas tramando?-

¿De qué habla senpai?- pregunta ella haciéndose la que no sabe nada-

Isshiki es mi kouhai aunque también se podría decir que es mi discípula, una versión femenina de mi, aunque mucho más linda, su habilidad para manipular a la gente y engañarla me sorprende, por lo que la tome bajo mi ala para que perfeccione sus habilidades y sin darme cuenta la he llegado a querer tanto como a mi hermana menor Komachi

Bueno me dirás que quieres o me voy- la amenazo mientras me doy la vuelta pasa salir del salón del consejo-

Espere por favor- me suplica sonrojada tomando la manga de mi camisa para evitar que me vaya-

Isshiki ¿Qué pasa?-

Senpai yo... yo…-

 _No por favor no digas lo que pienso que vas a decir_ \- pienso muy asustado-

Senpai creo que me gusta- me dice muy sonrojada-

¿Ah? ¿Quién te gusta?- digo en un intento inútil de hacerme al tonto-

Usted senpai, usted me gusta, cielos es muy lento- me dice haciendo una mohín de disgusto-

¿Pero qué pasa con Hayama?-

Me he dado cuenta que no importa lo que haga, Hayama senpai nunca estará a mi alcance- me dice melancólica para luego mirarme directo a los ojos-así que decidí ir por algo menos ostentoso-

¿Qué soy? ¿Un objeto de segunda mano o algún premio de consolación?-

Aun cuando le digo esto con un rostro indignado realmente no me molestaría en absoluto que una chica tan linda como Isshiki me tenga como segunda opción, si es que no estuviera ya en una relación con alguien a quien amo

No lo diga así senpai me hace parecer una mala persona-

Isshiki- digo luego de tomar aire para darle mi respuesta-

¿Sí?- pregunta sonriéndome-

Lo siento no puedo salir contigo, ya estoy con alguien más-

Luego de decirle esto el silencio se apodera de la habitación los ojos de Isshiki están ocultos bajo sus cabellos, no quiero que salga corriendo por qué sería peligroso por eso estoy entre la puerta y ella así que no me preocupo de que escape como cuando Hayama la rechazo, entonces noto el liquido transparente que corre por ambas mejillas no puede ser otra cosa que lagrimas

Se-se-se-senpai puede decirme con quien está saliendo- me pregunta débilmente-

Por el momento no puedo hacerlo-

Ya veo, aun cuando le insista no me lo dirá ¿Verdad?-

No puedo lo siento-

¿La ama?-

Así es, la amo- le respondo luego de unos segundos-

Entonces la chica me revela sus ojos color miel cubiertos de lagrimas pero no son solo lagrimas de tristeza ya que tiene una expresión de enojo como nunca antes le había visto, ella se lanza contra mí y me empieza a golpear en el pecho con sus puños, pero sus golpes no me duelen porque no tienen la fuerza ni intensión de lastimarme de verdad

¡LO ODIO SENPAI! ¡LO ODIO!- me grita furiosa-

Perdóname Isshiki-

Todo lo que puedo hacer por ella es abrazarla para hacer que se tranquilice, entonces deja de golpearme para aferrarse a mi saco de la escuela apretándolo con fuerza al tiempo que hunde su rostro en mi pecho para ahogar los gritos de su corazón herido

Seria mentira decir que no me duele verla así porque ella es como una hermana para mi, nuevamente siento un nudo en el estomago imaginando si fuera Komachi la que estuviera llorando desconsolada por lo que me siento muy mal y trato de reconfortarla lo mejor que puedo

Pasados unos minutos ella logra calmarse y se aleja de mí, permanece en silencio unos minutos más y luego empieza a hablar aunque su voz se escucha débilmente

Todo este tiempo creí que podría salir con senpai en el momento que yo quisiera, que tonta fui al creer que al declarármele usted me diría que sí sin dudarlo-

Lo siento Isshiki-

Fue entonces que me entere que otras chicas se le declararon, sentí tanta rabia y miedo que me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta- me dice empezando a recuperar su particular modo de hablar-

Eres una chica muy hermosa Isshiki no tendrás problemas para encontrar a alguien mejor que yo-

Por alguna razón, que me incomoda bastante, me estoy acostumbrando a este discurso vacio, ahora realmente se cómo se siente Hayama cuando rechaza a todas esas chicas que se le declaran, tal vez deba ir a pedirle consejo y lo haría pero el hecho de que no me cae bien junto con mi orgullo me lo impiden

Pero yo no quiero a nadie más, nunca me había enamorado tanto de alguien como de Hayama senpai y de usted senpai-

Pero me imagino que si te aceptara y luego Hayama aceptara tus sentimientos me abandonarías sin dudarlo ¿no?-

Claro que si senpai- me responde con una sonrisa angelicalmente maliciosa-

Que cruel eres-

Sin embargo puedo ver que su respuesta ha sido mentira, se que si yo saliera con ella y Hayama le pidiera salir, ella no me abandonaría porque a pesar de todo la conozco muy bien y sé que es una buena chica

Pero ya que me ha rechazado creo que tengo derecho a algo ¿No cree?-

¿De qué hablas?-

Sé que senpai se aprovecho de esas chicas que rechazo y las beso luego de romperles el corazón-

La forma en la que lo dices me hace ver muy mal, aparte del hecho de que así no pasaron las cosas- le digo mirándola bastante molesto-

Entonces ¿Como pasaron las cosas?-

Bueno… ellas me tomaron desprevenido- sonrojándome bastante al recordarlo-

Pues creo que yo tengo derecho a una compensación ¿no?-

Al momento de decir esto ella cierra los ojos y me ofrece sus labios, no puedo negar que mi corazón late desbocado al ver el hermoso rostro de Isshiki esperando por un beso, me acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros, el contacto hace que ella se estremezca y suelte un pequeño y sensual gemido, y entonces, y entonces…

¿Crees que soy tonto?- al momento de decirle esto tengo presionado mi dedo índice contra el pulgar y lo libero golpeando con él la frente de Isshiki-

¡Ay! Senpai eso dolió que malo- me dice frotándose la frente con su mano derecha para aliviar el dolor- ¿Por qué lo hizo?-

¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta de la cámara?- le digo señalando su celular cuya cámara ha estado fija sobre nosotros desde que entre al salón-

No sé de qué habla senpai- me dice ella evitando mirarme-

Con que si ¿eh?- al momento de decir esto tomo su celular solo para confirmar que nos ha estado grabando desde que entre a la habitación-

Senpai no lo haga- dice Isshiki intentando inútilmente quitarme su teléfono-

Toma- le digo regresándole su celular luego de borrar el video- ¿Acaso pretendías usar el video contra mí para obligarme a salir contigo?-

Yo nunca haría eso senpai- me dice con un rostro de no haber roto un plato en su vida-

Isshiki recuerda que soy tu mentor y siempre iré un paso delante de ti-

Tch- Isshiki chasque la lengua molesta al ver que su plan no ha funcionado-

Bueno y ahora que la cámara se ha ido-

¿Eh?-

Antes que de Isshiki pudiera reaccionar le he dado un pequeño y fugaz beso en los labios, luego de lo cual ella sorprendida lleva ambas manos a sus labios mientras que todo su rostro está muy rojo y sus ojos están muy abiertos pues no puede creer a lo que acaba de pasar

Eso… eso, eso, eso no fue justo senpai- me dice avergonzada-

Nos vemos después- le digo saliendo del salón del consejo estudiantil y cerrando la puerta corrediza tras de mí-

Hiratsuka sensei me va a matar- digo asustado luego de alejarme del lugar-

 **Fin del POV**

Luego de enterarme de la declaración de Isshiki Iroha le marco a mi novio a su celular pero no me contesta, ni tampoco a los pocos mensajes que le he enviado (léase que por pocos se refiere a que prácticamente ha saturado la bandeja de Hikigaya), por lo que deduzco que él ha apagado su teléfono como cuando intente localizarlo para el campamento de verano y me ignoro olímpicamente

Es viernes por la tarde por lo que han terminado las clases así que corro al estacionamiento de bicicletas donde confirmo que ha escapado ya que no se encuentra su bicicleta

Hikigaya puedes correr pero te encontrare donde quiera que te escondas- susurro al tiempo que un aura purpura cubre todo mi cuerpo mientras que todos los estudiantes que pasan por ahí evitan mirarme muertos de miedo-

 **Hachiman POV**

Siento un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda lo cual es señal clara de que mi novia se ha enterado de que se me ha declarado otra chica, la amo con todo mi corazón, pero eso no significa que dejare que me mate con sus golpes aniquiladores, así que he decidido evitarla este fin de semana con la esperanza de que el tiempo logre que se calme aunque también puede que su ira crezca y cuando llegue el lunes me atropelle con su auto en la entrada de la escuela pero ya es tarde para arrepentirme

Y mientras pienso todo esto ya he llegado a mi casa donde Komachi me recibe extrañada pues ella sabe muy bien que los fines de semana me quedo en casa de Hiratsuka sensei y no regreso hasta el domingo por la noche, por lo que su instinto femenino combinado con la "percepción Hachiman" (marca registrada, patente pendiente) la hacen interrogarme

¿Onii-chan que hiciste?- me pregunta mirándome inquisitivamente-

Yo no he hecho nada- me defiendo sin aliento luego de haber pedaleado sin parar desde la escuela-

Onii-chan- dice ella advirtiéndome con un tono de voz molesto al tiempo que saca su celular y me muestra el número de Hiratsuka sensei con del dedo listo para marcarle-

Está bien, está bien te lo diré- le digo completamente vencido contándole que ha sucedido-

No está bien lo que hiciste Onii-chan debes ir con Hiratsuka sensei y decirle lo que paso-

¿Acaso quieres ser hija única?- pregunto aterrado-

Pues realmente no abría ninguna diferencia de ahora- me dice ella despreocupadamente encogiéndose de hombros-

No abandones a tu Onii-chan- le digo con ojos llorosos-

Créeme que si no estuviera de tu lado no habría aceptado tu relación con Hiratsuka sensei cuando me entere de ella- me dice molesta-

FLASHBACK

Hace aproximadamente 7 meses

Llego a mi casa un domingo por la noche luego de haber pasado mi fin de semana con mi novia, estoy algo cansado por lo que sin pensarlo mucho dejo mi celular en la mesa de la sala y me dispongo a darme un baño para relajarme

Cuando salgo de la bañera y paso por mi teléfono me doy cuenta de que Komachi lo tiene en sus manos y está revisando mis mensajes por lo que asustado corro hacia ella y trato de quitárselo pero no puedo ya que mi pequeña hermana siempre ha sido bastante ágil y escurridiza además de que utiliza el sofá de la sala para poner distancia entre nosotros

¿Onii-chan que significa esto?- pregunta al mostrarme los mensajes de Hiratsuka sensei-

No es nada, regrésame mi teléfono-

Tienes muchos mensajes de sensei y muchos de ellos son bastante cariñosos por no decir atrevidos-

Ella solo esta bromeando conmigo-

Eso no es cierto, estos mensajes solo se los escribiría una chica a su… novio- luego de llegar a esta conjetura mi hermana se congela quedándose inmóvil-

Dame eso- esto lo aprovecho para quitarle mi teléfono-

Onii-chan, Hiratsuka sensei y tu están…-

Sí, estamos saliendo ella es mi novia- le digo a mi pequeña hermana mirándola fijamente-

Onii-chan ella no puede ser tu novia, es mucho mayor que tu, sin mencionar que es tu maestra-

Eso no importa-

Onii-chan no me hubiese importado en absoluto si tu novia fuera Yukino-san o Yui-san, pero esto no está bien, no es correcto-

Ellas solo son mis amigas no tienen nada que ver en esto-

Onii-chan debes terminar con esta relación o…-

¿O qué?-

O les diré a nuestros padres-

Komachi por favor no- le suplico con miedo-

Entonces termina con esta relación-

No- le respondo firmemente-

Onii-chan una relación de ese tipo no tiene futuro-

No me importa-

Onii-chan es por tu bien rompe con ella-

¡NO LO HARE!- grita con fuerza-

Onii-chan- me dice Komachi sorprendida-

Entonces me acerco a mi hermana menor me arrodillo frente a ella y coloco mis manos y cabeza en el suelo a modo de suplica mientras empiezo a llorar

Komachi por favor pídeme lo que quieras pero no terminare mi relación con Hiratsuka sensei no puedo hacerlo, no puedo alejarme de ella, por favor seré tu esclavo hare lo que tú quieras pero por lo que más quieras no me pidas eso-

Onii-chan ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces?- pregunta Komachi ya que jamás le había rogado de esta forma-

Entonces me pongo de pie, limpio mis lágrimas y sonriéndole le respondo con toda mi honestidad desde el fondo de mi corazón

Porque… la amo-

Onii-chan- sorprendida mi hermana pequeña se sonroja ya que jamás he había visto así-

Komachi ¿Me apoyaras?-

Está bien Onii-chan no diré nada pero quiero que Hiratsuka sensei venga a la casa, no quiero que salgas con alguien que no siente lo mismo por ti- me dice preocupada por mí, como siempre-

Gracias Komachi- dijo acariciando el cabello de mi pequeña hermana-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Jamás terminare de agradecerte que aceptaras mi relación con sensei, Komachi-

Si, debes estar agradecido de tener una hermanita tan comprensiva y tan linda como yo-

Muy linda- digo revolviendo el cabello de Komachi-

Luego de esta plática mi hermana y yo cenamos como hace tiempo no lo hacíamos en viernes, no hay nada mejor que pasar el fin de semana con mi linda hermanita Komachi, alguien que siempre estuvo y que siempre estará de mi lado apoyándome

El sábado en la mañana luego del desayuno pienso en seguir mi plan de refugiarme en mi casa, pero entonces Komachi aparece vestida para salir

Onii-chan vamos a Chiba hay grandes ofertas de ropa y necesito que cargues mis bolsas-

Está bien vamos-estoy preparado para salir cuando una sensación de deja vu golpea mi mente en ese momento- ¿Chiba?-

¿Q-q-q-qué pasa Onii-chan?- pregunta mi hermana a quien noto nerviosa y temblando sutilmente algo que escaparía para el ojo común pero no para mí ojo altamente entrenado-

Komachi ¿Crees que volveré a caer en la misma trampa?-

No sé que hablas Onii-chan- me dice evitando verme-

No me moveré de aquí esta que me digas lo que pasa- digo mientras me cruzo de brazos-

Entonces mi hermana menor empieza a llorar y me abraza completamente aterrada

Perdóname Onii-chan Hiratsuka sensei me hablo por la noche y me dijo que tenía que llevarte a Chiba a como diera lugar, trate de negarme pero no pude, tenía mucho miedo-

Lo sé, lo sé-

Acaricio la cabeza de mi hermana menor, realmente no quiero saber qué métodos uso mi novia para obligarla a usar la misma trampa del campamento de verano, pero puedo llegar a la conclusión de que mi hermosa novia Hiratsuka Shizuka es realmente aterradora

N/A: Bueno aquí terminando otro capítulo realmente estoy muy inspirado tal vez he subido muy pronto este capítulo y tal vez se me ocurra agregarle otras cosas a último minuto pero espero dejar clara la idea general, agradezco el apoyo de todos los que lo leen y se toman la molestia de dejar review su apoyo me motiva a seguir con esta historia gracias de nuevo


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Llegue a mi departamento el viernes en la noche y al no tener noticias de mi novio recurrí a mi último recurso, llamar al celular de Komachi, convenciendo a mi dulce futura cuñada que lleve mañana a su hermano a Chiba para que me encargue de él con toda la fuerza de mis puños, perdón, quise decir con todo el cariño que él se merece

El sábado por la mañana estoy en una cafetería frente a la estación de tren esperando a que lleguen para atrapar a mi novio y darle la lección que se merece

 **Hachiman POV**

Luego de que Komachi me confesara los planes Hiratsuka, tomo el tren que me lleve a Chiba donde sin duda alguna mi novia está esperando a que llegue para recibirme a golpes, he decidido ir solo ya que no quiero exponer a mi linda hermanita a la violencia de mi novia y quede traumada de por vida

Salgo de la estación y camino mirando para todos lados, como una gacela en alerta de que en algún momento una leona lo atrape del cuello y muera al instante o como una vaca camino al matadero, cualquiera de esos 2 ejemplos son muestra del cruel destino que me espera apenas yo encuentre… no, apenas mi novia me encuentre

Y como si la hubiera invocado siento un escalofrió en la espalda y un descenso en la temperatura detrás de mí, por lo que lentamente y con mucho miedo me doy la vuelta para encontrar a mi hermosa novia con una blusa blanca, sobre la cual lleva una chaqueta negra y una falta de mezclilla azul, quisiera decir que se ve hermosa pero el aura purpura y el rostro psicópata me impiden hacerlo

Hola Hirat…- no puedo terminar de saludarla porque me ha dado un certero golpe en el estomago que me hace caer de espaldas al suelo-

 **Fin del POV**

Veo salir a mi novio de la estación y corro a su encuentro no se ha alejado ni unos metros de la estación cuando yo estoy de espaldas a él, parece sentir mi presencia ya que lentamente se da la vuelta, lo escucho tratar de saludarme pero al escuchar su voz me enojo aun mas y antes de que yo misma me dé cuenta ya lo he golpeado en el estomago

Tus últimas palabras- le digo lista para seguir golpeándolo-

Entonces Hikigaya con esfuerzo se pone de pie, se acerca a mí y sonriéndome abre los brazos como muestra de que recibirá cualquier castigo de mi parte al tiempo que mirándome fijamente a los ojos me dice

Perdóname, Te amo-

Idiota crees que eso te va a…-

A pesar de que tengo mi puño listo para golpearlo en la cara, al escucharlo decir esas palabras siento un ligero dolor en el pecho que va creciendo conforme acerco lentamente mi puño a su rostro, pero él no se aparta y sigue sonriendo, por lo que muy confundida y molesta bajo mi puño, mi novio me ha vencido

Eso es jugar sucio Hikigaya- le digo sonrojada evitando verlo a los ojos-

Créeme que yo mismo estoy sorprendido, no pensé que funcionaria- mi dice incrédulo mientras baja sus brazos-

Idiota-

Por cierto te ves hermosa-

Tus halago no van a…-

Hikigaya me calla besándome, no sé porque pero siempre que me pongo furiosa y él me besa de esa forma logra calmarme, este es mi concepto de romanticismo pero eso se debe supongo a leer tantas novelas románticas y mangas shoujo, realmente me gusta la forma en la que toma el control de la situación

Luego de besarme, me abraza descansando su barbilla en mi hombro izquierdo mientras sus brazos rodean mi cintura, estoy tan feliz que casi olvido el hecho de que estamos en plena calle y alguien de la preparatoria Sobu puede encontrarnos

Hikigaya suéltame alguien puede vernos- le digo algo nerviosa-

No me importa- al tiempo que me dice me aprieta con más fuerza contra el-

No tienes remedio- le digo sonriendo al ver que no lograre convencerlo de soltarme-

Pasados unos minutos el se aparta de mí sonrojado pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, entonces veo que cierra los ojos y respira profundamente unas cuantas veces para calmarse, luego de lo cual me mira y me ofrece su mano

Hiratsuka, vamos-

Are ¿Hikigaya?-

¿Uh?-

Ante nosotros aparece una chica de ojos y cabellos castaños, el cabello corto ondulado con un flequillo sujetado por un par de horquillas rosas, vistiendo el uniforme de la preparatoria Kaihin Sougou, creo haberla visto en la degustación de chocolates hace un año, quien al ver a Hikigaya corre a su encuentro bastante feliz, lo cual me hace sentir bastante incómoda

Hikigaya que coincidencia-

O-o-orimoto Oi- dice mi novio a forma de saludo-

¿Qué haces por aquí?-

Nada en particular- dice el sonrojado-

MMMM- entonces la chica me mira y sin ningún tacto ni sutileza pregunta directamente- ¿Ella es tu novia?-

Esto de…- Hikigaya me mira como pidiendo mi aprobación para decirle a esa chica de nuestra relación pero yo niego con la cabeza- ella solo me está acompañando-

¿En serio?- la chica me mira y esboza una sonrisa maliciosa por lo que pienso- _no, no te atrevas mocosa_ -

La chica se toma del brazo de Hikigaya y lo besa en la mejilla, haciendo que él se sonroje mucho, ella mira mi rostro lleno de ira y sonríe divertida de la situación, mientras que mi novio me mira con terror imaginando lo que le hare cuando estemos solos

Jajajaja Por sus caras supongo que si es tu novia- estoy a punto de golpearla cuando escucho unas voces llamándola-

Kaori, Kaori-

Veo a 2 chicas con el mismo uniforme azul acercarse a esa molesta e insufrible chica, pero ambas están confundidas al verla junto a Hikigaya por lo que algo desconfiadas se acercan y le preguntan por el

¿Quién es él?-

El es Hikigaya un amigo- dice la chica sonriendo al presentarlo mientras que el mencionado la mira con la boca abierta-

Las tres chicas se ponen a platicar en presencia de Hikigaya, quien en varias ocasiones trata de escapar de la conversación pero cada vez que lo hace Orimoto lo jala del brazo para que permanezca ahí, entonces mi novio me mira en busca de ayuda sin embargo yo me hago la tonta y lo dejo sufrir como castigo, y aunque al principio las otras 2 chicas miraban desconfiadas a Hikigaya gracias a la presencia de Orimoto se relajan, al grado de empezar a hacerle preguntas que él sonrojado responde con monosílabos mientras todas se ríen divertidas

Sin embargo estoy sorprendida de la tolerancia de Hikigaya a interactuar con otras personas en especial con chicas, realmente mi novio está cambiando, muy lentamente, pero está cambiando lo cual me hace sentir muy feliz

Has tomado demasiado tiempo del brazo a Hikigaya-kun- dice una

Si ¿Acaso es tu novio?- pregunta la otra chica-

N-n-n-n-no, nada de eso, el solo es un buen amigo- dice Orimoto sonrojada separándose del chico, pero antes que las otras dos puedan preguntar nada más se escucha a otra voz llamar a la chica de cabello castaño-

Kaori- la voz es de una chica de cabello verde que viene corriendo-

Chika-chan llegas tarde- dice divertida sin ninguna intención de regañarla ya que la ha salvado-

Mi despertador se quedo sin batería y…- la chica entonces nota la presencia de Hikigaya- tu… eres…-

Si es Hikigaya, por cierto Chika-chan recuerdas lo que te dije que hicieras cuando lo volvieras a ver ¿Verdad?-

¿Ehhhh? Pero si la que se burlo más de él fuiste tú- entonces la chica de cabello verde nota la mirada molesta de Orimoto y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza responde- está bien, está bien-

Hikigaya-kun perdón por haberme burlado de ti la última vez que nos vimos- dice la chica disculpándose mientras hace una reverencia-

No te preocupes estoy acostumbrado-

Hikigaya en ese momento cierra los ojos y sonríe amablemente, esto hace que las 4 chicas se queden con la boca abierta ya que por ese breve instante el rostro de Hikigaya se nota sumamente atractivo y se ve tan apuesto como Hayama, no, me atrevo a decir que incluso más apuesto que el

La más sorprendida es la propia Orimoto quien está muy sonrojada y sus pupilas cafés tiemblan al ver el rostro de Hikigaya, por mi parte estoy muy celosa ya que no quiero que nadie vea esta parte tan especial de mi novio pero recuerdo que la primera vez que vi esa sonrisa mi reacción fue la misma que la todas ellas, pero también estoy segura que solos otras "dos" personas han visto ese lado de Hikigaya ya que han pasado mucho tiempo con el

Chicas no vamos a llegar a ver la película- dice una de ellas mirando su reloj-

Kaori vamos- dice la chica de cabello verde tomando del brazo a su amiga que aun no sale de su asombro-

¿Eh? Ah, sí bueno Hikigaya nos vemos- se despide Orimoto mientras es prácticamente arrastrada por su amiga-

Las conversaciones de mujeres son lo peor- dice mi novio una vez que ellas han desaparecido de su vista, mientras suspira cansado volviendo a su actitud de siempre-

A mí me parecía que te divertías- digo bastante molesta-

Tal vez un poco, será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos- dice mi novio mientras se estira para des estresarse luego de lo cual vuelve a ofrecerme su mano-

¿A dónde?- pregunto extrañada-

Tendremos una cita-

¿Ah?-

Un par de horas después de que mi novio me dice esto estamos recorriendo algunas tiendas del centro comercial, me dice que hay que aprovechar que nos encontramos fuera en un fin de semana para salir a pasear además que quiere compensar el no haberme contado lo de Isshiki, salimos del centro comercial y nos dirigimos a comer algo cuando se escucha a alguien llamando a mi novio

¡HIKIGAYA!-

De la nada una hermosa chica de largo cabello azul y plata se abalanza sobre mi novio y lo abraza con fuerza, todo pasa tan rápido que ambos no sabemos qué está pasando ni que hacer pero lo que sí sabemos es la identidad de esa chica

¡KAWASAKI! ¿QUE ESTAS…?- pregunta Hikigaya tratando de liberarse del abrazo-

Cariño tenía tantas ganas de verte-

¿Cariño?- preguntamos tanto Hikigaya como yo confundidos por el comportamiento de Kawasaki-

Kawasaki-san- se escucha a una voz llamar a la chica-

¿Qué quieres?- pregunta Kawasaki con una mirada de fastidio-

Por favor sal conmigo-

Me fijo en que la persona que le habla es un hombre mayor, al parecer alrededor de unos treinta y tantos pero lo que mi aguda vista nota más que nada es el anillo de casado en su dedo anular, nada me hace enojar más que un esposo infiel que busca aventuras con jovencitas de preparatoria engañándolas con promesas de matrimonio… y no es que me haya pasado a mí en el pasado, lo escuche de la amiga de una amiga

Ya te dije que no saldré contigo- responde molesta Kawasaki-

¿Por qué no?- pregunta insistiendo el sujeto-

¿Eres ciego? Ahora tengo novio- dice Kawasaki sonrojada abrazándose de Hikigaya -

….

¿Eh?-

¿EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?-

Todos los presentes nos quedamos pasmados por lo que dice esta chica, no, esta "gata ladrona", como se atreve, hace un par de años Hikigaya pasaba desapercibido por las chicas de preparatoria porque ahora todas quieren quitármelo, ¿acaso el dios de la comedia romántica me odia tanto que no quiere que tenga una pareja con la cual casarme y vivir feliz por siempre?

¿Estás saliendo con "ese"?- pregunta el tipo incrédulo-

No creo que alguien casado y que está siendo infiel, tenga el derecho a criticarme- dice Hikigaya bastante molesto, esto hace que el tipo se dé cuenta que lleva su anillo y oculta su mano pero ya es tarde para eso-

¿Quieres pruebas? Mira bien-

Al decir esto Kawasaki rápidamente besa en los labios a Hikigaya, yo me quedo completamente incrédula mientras que puedo oír claramente como el corazón de ese tipo se rompe en pedazos al tiempo que sale corriendo a toda prisa mientras llora

Estoy por lanzarme a golpear a Kawasaki cuando observando detenidamente desde otro ángulo noto que realmente ella beso a Hikigaya en la mejilla muy cerca de sus labios, demasiado cerca para mi gusto, entonces sonrojada se aleja de mi novio al ver que ese sujeto se ha marchado

¿Qué ha sido todo eso?- pregunto exigiendo una explicación mientras que Hikigaya aun no sale del shock-

Ese sujeto ha estado tras de mi desde que trabaje en ese bar nocturno, al principio era algo lindo que me cortejara pero con el tiempo se volvió sumamente molesto al grado de acosarme al salir de la escuela y trataba de seguirme a mi casa-

¿Por qué no le dijiste a tus padres?-

Están muy ocupados con el trabajo para pagar nuestros estudios así que no quise preocuparlos-

Ya veo-

Hoy estaba haciendo unas compras cuando note que me seguía, fue entonces que vi a Hikigaya y decidí hacerlo pasar por mi novio para que ese sujeto se rindiera y me dejara en paz-

Bueno supongo que no te quedo de otra- digo tratando de sentir empatía por ella-

Perdóname Hikigaya si te ilusione, pero no eres mi tipo lo siento- dice Kawasaki apenada-

¿En serio? ¿Me estas rechazando después de utilizarme sin mencionar que ni siquiera me he declarado a ti?- dice Hikigaya bastante indignado luego de salir del shock-

Aunque no estaría tan mal tenerte como novio- dice en voz baja la chica muy sonrojada-

¿Uh?- Hikigaya no ha oído nada pero yo sí, olvídense de la empatía voy a matarla-

Nada, nada- dice aun sonrojada y negando con las manos-

¿Por cierto que hacen por aquí? ¿Están en una cita?- pregunta Kawasaki a modo de broma-

No, no, no, no, Claro que no- digo sumamente sonrojada-

Hikigaya perdió una apuesta y me está pagando un almuerzo es todo- respondo mientras que le doy fuertes palmadas en la espalda a mi pareja-

Sí, eso- dice el sonrojado y algo adolorido por los golpes-

Ya veo, bueno nos vemos en la escuela, que se diviertan- dice Kawasaki despidiéndose y empezando a alejarse-

Eso estuvo cerca- digo aliviada-

Si muy…-

De la nada aparece de nuevo Kawasaki y sin previo aviso besa en la mejilla nuevamente a mi novio

De nuevo muchas gracias Hikigaya- dice la chica sonriendo sonrojada después de lo cual sale corriendo desapareciendo entre la gente-

¡HI-KI-GA-YAAAAAAA!- grito llena de ira acercándome a mi novio-

Por favor cálmate Hiratsuka no fue mi culpa- suplica mi novio en vano- ¡GYAAAAA!

Luego de descargar mi ira contra mi pareja, tomamos nuestro almuerzo de forma tranquila y nos preparamos para irnos a mi apartamento estamos tan relajados y felices que despreocupadamente caminamos por la calle tomados de la mano, ha sido un error que pagamos muy caro al encontrarnos con otra persona conocida pero a la que jamás en la vida hubiéramos querido que nos encontrara

Hola Hikigaya-kun, Shizuka-chan-

Haruno- digo aterrada-

Todo mi cuerpo tiembla como si me hubiera encontrado con el mismísimo diablo, no, apuesto a que el diablo no da tanto miedo como esta mujer, puedo sentir que la mano de Hikigaya también tiembla pero en ningún momento me suelta, de hecho luego de reponerse me sorprendo al ver que le dirige una mirada desafiante a Haruno

Vaya parece que se están divirtiendo- dice mientras tiene una sonrisa que solo puedo calificar como diabólica-

¿Cómo nos encontraste?- pregunta Hikigaya-

Bueno Isshiki-chan me conto que Hikigaya-kun la rechazo y cuando le pregunte el motivo me sorprendió que le dijiste que ya estabas saliendo con alguien, así que quise saber quién era la afortunada-

¿Nos seguiste todo este tiempo?-

Te diré que fue bastante divertido seguirte desde tu casa, por cierto veo que tienes muchas rivales Shizuka-chan, sabía que Hikigaya-kun era especial pero no me imaginaba que la competencia fuera tan reñida-

¿Q-q-q-q-qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto con miedo-

Me pregunto que dirán en la escuela cuando se enteren que estas saliendo con un estudiante Shizuka-chan- dice despreocupadamente como si estuviera a punto de empezar un juego-

Haruno no lo hagas- pido inútilmente por que se que yo no podre detenerla-

Tengo una idea, le llamare al director de la escuela en este momento- dice ella sacando su celular-

Ya Basta-

¿Eh?- ambas miramos a Hikigaya cuando dice esto quien mira muy molesto a Haruno al tiempo que aprieta el puño-

Por favor guarda tu teléfono Yukinoshita-san- pide el cortésmente aun con esa mirada desafiante-

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Hikigaya-kun- dice ella sonriendo divertida-

Hiratsuka sensei no tiene la culpa de nada, yo la obligue a salir conmigo, es mi culpa en cualquier caso todo se arreglara si me expulsan de la escuela-

Hikigaya… no… no lo hagas…- las lágrimas empiezan a escapar de mis ojos mientras que mi mano aprieta con fuerza la mano de mi novio-

El sacrificio, algo que Hikigaya hace por otros sin pensarlo, aun cuando termine siendo odiado, aun cuando todo el mundo le dé la espalda, aun cuando el mismo se lastime y se niegue a aceptar su propio dolor, aun cuando los que lo aman sufran al verlo sacrificarse impotentes al no poder ayudarlo

Ya veo, realmente la amas pero…- Haruno me mira fijamente- ella te amara de la misma forma-

Hikigaya no me está forzando a nada, yo estoy saliendo con el por mi propia voluntad-

Hiratsuka no- dice el apretando mi mano-

Adelante llámale al director de la escuela, no dejare que nada ni nadie me aleje de Hikigaya-

Que aburridos son- dice ella decepcionada guardando el teléfono-

Y yo que pensaba negociar mi silencio por una noche de pasión con Hikigaya-kun- al tiempo que dice esto ella mira a mi novio con deseo y pasa su lengua por sus labios lascivamente-

¿QUEEEEEEEE?- gritamos los dos-

Haruno, tu pequeña pe…-

Entonces Shizuka-chan ¿Qué tan bueno es en la cama Hikigaya-kun?-

¡NO TE VOY A RESPONDER A ESO!- grito sumamente enojada-

Disculpen, estoy aquí, puedo escuchar de lo que hablan-

Que aburrida- dice Haruno ignorando a Hikigaya-

Pero créeme que te comprendo Shizuka-chan, si hubiera conocido a un chico como Hikigaya-kun en mi clase créeme que no lo habría dejado escapar y ahora mismo seria mi esposo jajajaja-

No sé porque al escuchar la palabra "esposo" de los labios de mi ex alumna siento un escalofrió al imaginarme a un prisionero judío en un campo de concentración nazi, realmente siento pena por el que decida matarse en vida al casarse con Haruno, mucha, mucha, mucha pena

Entonces Yukinoshita-san no dirás nada ¿verdad?-

Hikigaya-kun sabes muy bien que soy buena con los que me caen bien y destruyo a los que odio- dice sonriendo malévolamente-

Pero aun cuando quisiera no podría odiarlos a ninguno de los dos me caen demasiado bien, incluso me atrevería a decir que los quiero- dice mirándonos mientras nos sonríe divertida- no se preocupen mis labios están sellados

Haruno muchas gracias-

Aunque siento pena por Yukino-chan- al decir esto puedo ver por un segundo un rostro sumamente triste en Haruno-

¿Ah? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?- pregunta Hikigaya tan denso como siempre-

Ya veo- por mi parte entiendo lo que Haruno dice y no puedo evitar sentirme muy preocupada-

Hikigaya-kun-

¿Uh?-

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo Haruno ha besado en la mejilla a mi novio, quien está completamente rojo e incrédulo

¡HARUNO!- grito sumamente furiosa-

Nos vemos después Shizuka-chan, luego me contaras lo que has hecho con Hikigaya-kun en la cama- dice ella despidiéndose divertida mientras se aleja corriendo-

¡NUNCAAAAA!- grito agitando mis puños al aire con furia-

Hiratsuka-

¿Qué pasa Hikigaya?- le pregunto aun molesta-

Debo arreglar las cosas con Yuigahama-san y Yukinoshita-san- dice mi novio mientras me mira completamente serio-

Lo sé-

Nos tomamos de las manos y nos dirigimos a mi departamento, ha llegado el momento de que mi novio se enfrente a las únicas personas que se que podrían arrebatarme el amor de Hikigaya y al pensar en esto tengo mucho, mucho miedo de lo que está por pasar, porque no sé si al final yo seré la vencedora


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

 **Hachiman POV**

Faltan menos de 2 meses para los exámenes finales, después de lo cual será la graduación de mi último año de preparatoria, pero eso me tiene sin cuidado ya que me he estado preparando para este momento, ahora tengo otros asuntos más importantes que atender como hacer del conocimiento de Yuigahama y Yukinoshita-san mi relación con Hiratsuka sensei, pienso esto mientras estoy camino al salón del club de voluntariado luego de clases

Voy un poco tarde porque tuve que entregar un trabajo a Hiratsuka sensei, si, a pesar de ser novios eso no me exhibe de mis obligaciones de estudiante para con ella, me lo recalco con un golpe en la cara, luego de que una vez no entregue un trabajo un lunes, aun cuando ella misma sabia que todo el fin de semana estuvimos juntos

Abro la puerta del club y cuál es mi sorpresa al encontrar a Tsurumi Rumi sentada en mi asiento en un extremo de la mesa mientras bebe te de… ¿Mi taza Panda-san?, en el momento que entro el rostro de la niña se ilumina y corre a mi encuentro saltando y abrazándose de mi cuello

¡HACHIMAN!- grita la pequeña emocionada-

¿Rumi? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Quería verte Hachiman- me dice sonriéndome muy feliz-

Por alguna razón, tal vez instinto paternal, al verla tan feliz correspondo a su abrazo, lo cual aprovecha ella para besarme en la mejilla, en ese momento siento tres miradas que nos han observado todo este tiempo, entonces me fijo que Isshiki, Yuigahama y Yukinoshita-san parecen muy molestas, si las miradas fueran balas estoy seguro que en este momento estaría en el suelo lleno de agujeros como si me hubiera acribillado un pelotón de fusilamiento

Hikigaya-kun dame una razón para no llamar a la policía en este momento- con su clásica mirada de hielo-

Hikki que asco eres de lo peor- lista para lanzarme lo que tenga a mano de no ser porque la niña esta junto a mi-

Senpai porque nunca me ha abrazado así… quiero decir no es correcto lo que está haciendo- sonrojada y al parecer bastante celosa de Rumi-

Por favor quieren tranquilizarse, para empezar ¿Podrían decirme como llego Rumi aquí?-

Al parecer esta niña se escapo de la escuela y de algún modo logro entrar a hurtadillas a la preparatoria- me explica Yukinoshita-san-

Yo la encontré, me reconoció y me pregunto por usted Senpai, así que la traje al salón del club- dice Isshiki-

Yo le avise a Hiratsuka sensei nos dijo que ya se puso en contacto con la madre y vendría por ella lo más pronto posible- termina de comentar Yuigahama-

Ya veo-

Hachiman ¿Me extrañaste?- pregunta Rumi aun colgada de mi cuello-

Si claro- respondo solo para seguirle la corriente-

¿En serio?- sonrojada al escuchar mi respuesta Rumi me da otro beso en la mejilla-

¡SUELTA A ESA NIÑA EN ESTE INSTANTE! ¡LOLICON!- gritan las tres al unisonó sumamente furiosas-

Cálmense, Cálmense- suplico una vez que he soltado a Rumi-

Hachiman ¿Alguna de ellas es tu novia?- pregunta la niña mientras las mira-

¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

Bueno es que al parecer todas están muy celosas de mí- dice Rumi divertida-

¡NO ESTAMOS CELOSAS!-

Su sincronización es tan buena que podrían formar una banda- digo a modo de broma-

¡CALLATE IDIOTA!- gritan de nuevo las tres-

En ese momento agradezco al cielo que apareciera Hiratsuka con la madre de Rumi, la pequeña va al encuentro con su progenitora y desde la puerta se despide de mi sonrojada, mientras que con una mirada le suplico a mi novia que se quede un momento ahí para que esas tres no terminen matándome

¿Qué vino a hacer esa niña aquí?- pregunta Hiratsuka-

Vino a ver a Hikki- responde Yuigahama aun con la intención de tirarme algo a la cara-

Creo que fue la primera chica que se te declaro ¿No es así Senpai?- pregunta Isshiki bastante molesta-

Así que por eso ella estaba tan efusiva con Hikigaya-kun- dice Yukinoshita-san tratando de congelarme con sus ojos azules-

Hikigaya realmente no me esperaba que fueras un Lolicon- dice mi novia con una mirada de decepción-

Todas ustedes están muy mal- digo tratando de defenderme-

Pasamos el resto de la tarde discutiendo el tema y por fin llegamos al consenso de dejarlo por la paz junto con eso de llamar a la policía, salimos de la escuela y cuando por fin creo que todo se tranquilizara veo que en la puerta de la escuela me espera cierta chica de cabello castaño y uniforme azul

Intento activar mi modo de camuflaje pero al parecer no funciona ya que ella me ve y corre a mi encuentro bastante feliz, mientras que nuevamente siento las miradas asesinas de Isshiki, Yuigahama y Yukinoshita-san quienes para mi mala suerte me estaban acompañando a la salida del colegio antes de que cada una tomara el camino a su casa

Hikigaya- dice saludándome con una gran sonrisa-

Oi- le respondo con mi habitual saludo para ella-

Qué bueno que te encontré-

¿Qué sucede Orimoto?-

¿Podrías acompañarme?- me pide sonrojada-

¿Perdón?-

Bueno necesita platicar de algo contigo- me dice juntando las palmas de sus manos a modo de suplica-

De acuerdo- entonces tratando de ignorar los rostros molestos de mis compañeras me despido de ellas- Nos vemos mañana-

Entonces me alejo con Orimoto antes de que alguna de ellas pudiera decirme algo, caminamos unas cuantas cuadras y nos dirigimos a una cafetería cerca de la estación de tren, donde luego de ordenar un par de tazas de café, nos sentamos frente a frente y noto que ella está algo nerviosa

Y bien ¿De qué querías hablarme?- le pregunto sin rodeos-

Bueno veras lo que pasa es que el presidente del consejo estudiantil Tamanawa se me confesó-

Cuando me dice eso recuerdo el momento en que yo me confesé a Orimoto por lo que sentí un poco de empatía por Tamanawa, solo un poco y recordé que en la degustación de chocolates el varias veces la miraba discretamente, así que realmente no me fue ninguna sorpresa deducir que le gustaba y que en algún momento se le confesaría

Ya veo pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-

Pues es que no le he dado mi respuesta ¿Crees que si lo rechazo le afecte como a ti?-

¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?- pregunto mientras suspiro con cansancio-

Pues si- me dice apenada-

Bien hay grandes diferencias entre él y yo-

¿Cómo cuales?- pregunta intrigada-

Para empezar el es un idiota- digo con toda la amabilidad que puedo tener-

Jajaja no tienes piedad Hikigaya- dice ella divertida-

Dejando eso de lado el es más sociable y popular que yo, así que si lo rechazas le dolerá, como a cualquier hombre le dolería que la mujer que le gusta lo rechace-

Ya veo- me dice ella pensativa-

Pero a diferencia mía creo que él lo podrá superarlo sin problemas-

Vaya lo dices como si el que te rechazara te hubiera afectado bastante- al decirme esto noto que la sonrisa de Orimoto es sustituida por un rostro triste y lleno de culpa-

 _Rayos no me di cuenta de lo que decía_ -

Hikigaya ¿Me has perdonado por haberte rechazado?- me pregunta con un rostro afligido que suplica el perdón-

No, no lo he hecho-

Entiendo- dice Orimoto mientras empiezan a correr las lagrimas por sus mejillas- debes odiarme entonces-

No me malinterpretes, no tengo la necesidad de perdonarte, eso ya quedo en el pasado- le digo para mitigar su culpa- Tampoco te odio-

Entonces ella me mira sorprendida por mis palabras como si le quitara un gran peso a su conciencia, limpia las lágrimas de su rostro y me vuelve a sonreír

Gracias Hikigaya-

No sé porque me das las gracias- digo restándole importancia-

Realmente eres muy amable-

Entonces ¿Qué harás con la confesión de Tamanawa?- le pregunto por mera cortesía más que por que realmente me importe-

Me da algo de pena pero lo rechazare, ya que en este momento hay alguien más que me gusta- al decirme esto ella me mira fijamente sonrojada-

Creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto- le digo sonrojado evitando mirarla-

Por favor, déjame disfrutar de mi amor no correspondido- dice ella sonriéndome-

Veo que eres algo masoquista-

Cállate tonto- me dice empujándome levemente del hombro con su mano-

Sin embargo en todo este tiempo he sentido que nos han estado observando, por lo que discretamente miro en toda la cafetería, esto no pasa desapercibido por Orimoto

Si buscas a tus amigas, están afuera espiándonos desde que llegamos- me dice ella despreocupadamente mientras bebe su café-

Pudiste haberme dicho eso desde el principio- le digo algo molesto-

No creí que importara aunque siendo sincera ellas pueden verte todo el tiempo y realmente no puedo evitar sentir algo de celos- me dice haciendo un mohín de disgusto-

No entiendo porque estarías celosa de ellas-

Bueno porque ellas seguro ven tu "sonrisa" todo el tiempo- me dice bastante sonrojada recordando el último día que nos vimos-

Por favor, el hecho de que te guste nubla tu juicio, no creo ser tan atractivo como piensas-

Tus ojos no ayudan mucho pero cuando sonríes así, si te ves apuesto- me responde aun sonrojada-

Deja a mis ojos en paz, son mi mayor distintivo- digo con orgullo-

Por cierto Hikigaya ¿Qué carrera elegirás cuando te gradúes?- pregunta Orimoto con interés-

Voy a ir a Humanidades ¿Por qué preguntas?-

Solo es curiosidad- me dice mientras me guiñas el ojo-

Como sea-

Entonces vuelvo mi rostro a mis espaldas y desde la ventana de la cafetería veo como al ser descubiertas Yuigahama trata de esconderse tras unos arbustos, Isshiki esta media oculta tras un árbol con una mirada que da mucho miedo, mientras que Yukinoshita-san realmente no hace ningún intento de esconderse incluso al ver que he notado su presencia me saluda con su mano derecha

Jajaja tus amigas son muy divertidas- me dice Orimoto muerta de la risa-

No tienes la mas mínima idea- digo llevando mi mano a mi frente pues siento que me dará una migraña en cualquier momento-

Bueno nos vemos después Hikigaya-

Si nos ve…- de nuevo Orimoto me toma desprevenido y me besa en la mejilla a modo de despedida luego de lo cual sale corriendo-

Suspiro con pesadez por enésima vez, quiero irme a mi casa pero estoy seguro de que cuando salga de la cafetería ellas me cerraran el paso haciendo mil y un preguntas sobre lo que hable con Orimoto, pero no tengo la necesidad de esperar tanto porque ellas hacen su movimiento entrando al café y sentándose enfrente de mi

¡EXPLICANOS QUE FUE TODO ESO!- gritan nuevamente al unisonó las tres-

Por favor denme un respiro- suplico sumamente cansado-

Creo que por el momento hablar con Yuigahama y Yukinoshita-san de mi relación con Hiratsuka tendrá que esperar un poco más

Una semana después de mi encuentro con Orimoto, un viernes para ser exactos, tengo en mi mano un par de boletos para Destiny Land ha llegado el momento de cumplir la promesa que hice con Yuigahama de volver a ir con ella a ese lugar y aprovechar esta oportunidad para aclarar las cosas

Hago una gran aspiración y exhalación frente a la puerta del club para tranquilizarme y darme valor luego de lo cual abro la puerta corrediza y me preparo para invitar a Yuigahama a salir


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

 **Hachiman POV**

El club de voluntariado, un club al cual fui obligado a unirme por deseo de Hiratsuka sensei, mirando hacia atrás, en ese entonces me parece gracioso que haya buscado varias maneras de escapar del mismo, pero con el tiempo y sin que yo mismo me diera cuenta se volvió un lugar especial, cálido y reconfortante, olvidando por completo todo deseo de abandonarlo

Tanto así que cuando se vio amenazado por las elecciones estudiantiles, hice hasta lo imposible por protegerlo, bajo la excusa de que Komachi no quería que Yuigahama y Yukinoshita-san abandonaran el club y este desapareciera, pero solo era un pretexto, puesto que yo mismo era el que deseaba proteger ese lugar con todas mi fuerzas porque es un lugar importante para mi

Amor un sentimiento que la mayoría considera hermoso y maravilloso cuando es correspondido, pero cuando no lo es se vuelve algo muy doloroso, insoportable e indeseable, jamás he sido bueno con lo que está relacionado con el amor pues nunca tuve una novia y después de tantos rechazos y desilusiones amorosas decidí darme por vencido respecto a ese tema y seguir con mi vida solitaria, hasta que me enamore de Hiratsuka sensei y nos volvimos pareja, sin embargo el hecho que me haya vuelto sumamente denso respecto al amor no me convierte en un idiota, habría que tener menos de dos dedos de frente para no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor

Mis fracasos amorosos y mi experiencia para observar a la gente me llevaron a descubrir que Yuigahama ya no me veía como un amigo y no solo ella, igualmente fue una sorpresa enorme que la propia Yukinoshita-san a quien llegue a apodar "la reina del hielo" también había dejado de verme como un simple compañero de club, ya lo tenía muy claro mucho antes de que Hayama me preguntara si me había dado cuenta

Sin embargo como me había dicho Komachi cuando nos reconciliamos, al pasar tiempo con una persona te encariñas con ella quieras o no y yo había pasado mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo junto a Yuigahama y Yukinoshita-san, no puedo negar que yo mismo les había tomado mucho cariño y me sorprendió que el cariño que ellas me tenían se había convertido en otra cosa, otra cosa muy peligrosa, dolorosa y cruel

Pero yo no quería aceptarlo y trate de negarlo, trate de evitarlo, me mentía a mi mismo diciéndome que eran solo suposiciones mías, que no podía ser real, porque si aceptaba el hecho de que mis compañeras estaban muy interesadas en alguien como yo, en ese instante los días de paz y armonía del club de voluntariado acabarían para siempre junto con el propio club

Por lo cual he decido actuar antes que las cosas se compliquen mas entre los tres, realmente no quiero herirlas pero tampoco quiero darles falsas esperanzas de que lograran algo conmigo porque eso sería todavía peor, así que ya llegado el momento de hablar con ellas

Aunque debo hacerlo de manera individual ya que no me quiero imaginar que harían ambas si se los digo al mismo tiempo, tiemblo de eso de pensar que tal vez unirían fuerzas para matarme o algo peor, obligarme a ser el esclavo de ambas llevándome a un lugar donde nadie me encuentre y satisfacer sus más bajos instintos con mi cuerpo, rayos creo que he leído demasiados mangas de chicas Yandere

Entro a la habitación del club para encontrarme a Yuigahama jugando con su celular, solo se encuentra ella debido a que Yukinoshita-san fue llamada por Hiratsuka sensei por instrucción mía, por lo que debo apresurarme para llevar a cabo lo que tengo planeado

Hola Hikki- me saluda la chica de cabello rosa muy feliz de verme-

Hola-

Camino hacia ella muy lentamente, pues siento que cada paso que me acerca a Yuigahama es más pesado que el anterior pero continuo hasta quedar junto a ella, parece sorprendida de mi cercanía y veo que un leve rubor aparece en sus mejillas

¿Pasa algo Hikki?-

Yuigahama ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a Destiny Land?-

S-s-s-si- me responde en voz baja-

¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa?-

…- Yuigahama no me responde, se pone completamente roja y baja la cabeza al parecer avergonzada-

Mi madre gano unos boletos del parque para este fin de semana, si estas libre y no tienes nada mejor que hacer podemos…-

¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡QUIERO IR CON HIKKI!- grita tomando mis manos entre las suyas-

Me parece bien que estés emocionada pero ¿Podrías devolverme mis manos?- pido bastante nervioso del contacto con ella-

Perdón, perdón- dice ella sonrojada dándose cuenta de lo que hizo y soltándome-

Le extiendo su boleto el cual ella toma al instante y lo mira con un brillo especial en los ojos, haciéndome sentir bastante incomodo por lo cual me doy la vuelta y regreso a mi asiento en un extremo de la mesa del club, saco de mi bulto mi pequeño libro de estudio y me pongo a leerlo, justo en el momento que se abre la puerta y entra Yukinoshita-san

Are, Hikigaya-kun buenas tardes- me saluda cortésmente al notar mi presencia-

Yahallo Yukinon- saluda Yuigahama al tiempo que tiene sus manos en su espalda para guardar el boleto que le he dado-

¿Pasa algo?- pregunta la chica de cabello negro quien tan perspicaz como siempre nota el comportamiento nervioso de su amiga-

Nada- respondo yo sin quitar la vista de mi libro de estudio-

No pasa nada, ¿Por qué habría de pasar algo? Yukinon jajajaja- dice Yuigahama mientras ríe nerviosamente-

 _Eso es algo que dice alguien cuando ha pasado algo, TARADA_ \- pienso molesto con la chica de cabello rosa por ser tan fácil de delatarse ella misma-

Yuigahama-san no tengas miedo puedes decirme con confianza, si Hikigaya-kun trato de acosarte sexualmente, seré tu testigo antes las autoridades- dice Yukinoshita-san atacándome como de costumbre-

No sé por quien me tomas, pero yo no sería capaz de ponerle un dedo encima a Yuigahama-

Ara, es cierto se me olvidaba que tu prefieres a las menores-

Hasta cuando se olvidaran eso- dijo algo molesto cerrando mi libro y mirándola fijamente-

Tu… tu… tú tienes la culpa por ser un Lolicon- responde nerviosa y sonrojada Yukinoshita-san mientras sus pupilas azules tiemblan al verme fijamente a los ojos-

Cuantas veces voy a decir que no lo soy- digo regresando a leer mi libro tratando de ignorar su comportamiento-

Entonces miro de reojo a Yuigahama, quien a su vez mira a Yukinoshita-san por un momento para luego bajar la cabeza y sonreír con tristeza, después de lo cual regresa a jugar con su celular, mientras que Yukinoshita-san se pone a leer un libro y yo sigo con mi libro de estudios

Esto se ha convertido en una costumbre, algo que prácticamente hacemos todos los días, salvo cuando tenemos algún pedido para el club de voluntariado, pero hace más de dos meses que no tenemos ningún pedido, lo cual no me extraña porque todos están muy ocupados preparándose para los exámenes que están a la vuelta de la esquina

Cuando nos damos cuenta ya esta anocheciendo y es momento de irnos, en silencio salimos los tres del club y en la puerta de la escuela nos despedimos, hemos estado haciendo lo mismo por mucho tiempo, parecemos la rueda de la fortuna del acuario a la cual subimos, solo tenemos la ilusión de que avanzamos pero entonces nos damos cuenta que hemos regresado al punto de partida, lo cual es muy frustrante para mi

Hikigaya- me habla una voz antes de siquiera alejarme de la puerta de la escuela-

Me doy la vuelta al reconocer la voz de Hiratsuka, se supone que debemos guardar las apariencias más aun frente a la escuela, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que muero de ganas de abrazarla, tenerla entre mis brazo y besarla, pero parece que ella puede leer mis pensamientos por que se sonroja

¿En que estarás pensando? Pervertido-

En nada en particular, solo que eres muy hermosa-

Ya te he dicho que el adularme no te salvara menos aun cuando me pediste distraer a Yukinoshita para que puedas darle ese boleto a Yuigahama y tengan una **cita** \- puedo notar el énfasis y los celos cuando ella menciona la última palabra-

No es una cita, solo la estoy llevando ahí para que no sea tan duro decirle que ya estoy con alguien- me excuso vilmente-

Bueno que disfrutes de tu cita, es una pena ya que yo pensaba mostrarte un conjunto de lencería negra que compre, pero tú te lo pierdes- me dice guiñándome el ojo para luego darse la vuelta e irse sin darme tiempo a responderle

Eso es jugar sucio Hiratsuka- término por decir solo y sin que nadie me escuche-

El sábado por la mañana estoy esperando a Yuigahama en la entrada sur de la estación Maihama, para tomar el tren que nos llevara a Destiny Land pero al parecer esta chica no conoce el significado de la palabra puntualidad ya que me ha tenido esperando por más de una hora, hasta que por fin escucho su voz llamándome a lo lejos

¡HIKKI! ¡HIKKI!- grita felizmente agitando las manos mientras corre hacia mí- perdón por hacerte esperar-

La chica lleva un vestido azul de una pieza con las mangas descubiertas y un bolso a juego del mismo color, se ha maquillado levemente pero aun así puedo notarlo, realmente Yuigahama es una chica muy hermosa, pero trato de no pensar en eso o me será más difícil hablar con ella

Vámonos- me limito a decir caminando delante de ella-

Hikki no me vas a decir nada de cómo me veo- me pregunta poniéndose a mi lado

Si, si, te queda bien- me limito a responder secamente-

¿Qué clase de halago es ese?- pregunto haciendo un adorable mohín de disgusto-

Sabes que no estoy acostumbrado a hacer halagos a chicas-

Hikki Idiota-

Ignoro su molestia y subimos al tren donde como siempre nos toca estar de pie pues está repleto, tan lleno de gente que prácticamente Yuigahama está contra la puerta del tren, mientras yo estoy detrás de ella a pedido suyo por si algún pervertido intenta tocarla, pero esta situación no me gusta nada

Debido a que por la cantidad de gente prácticamente mí cuerpo está sobre el de Yuigahama, intento mantener la distancia pero cada vez que lo hago alguien me empuja de vuelta contra ella, y la suavidad de su cuerpo junto con el olor de su perfume no me ayudan en nada, trato de hacer un último esfuerzo por alejarme solo para que me empujen con más fuerza contra ella

Yuigahama perdóname no pensé que hubiera tanta gente- digo disculpándome antes de que ella se enoje y me golpee por estar demasiado cerca-

N-n-n-n-no te preocupes Hikki no me molesta- dice ella muy sonrojada-

Por fin llegamos a Destiny Land, se ve tan diferente sin toda esa decoración navideña que realmente odio, sonrió por que Komachi siempre me ha dicho que soy como el personaje de la novela del doctor Seuss, un "Grinch", pero no lo soy por completo ya que amo las vacaciones de invierno, y las vacaciones de verano, la Golden Week, en general amo todos los días feriados

Hikki, te estoy hablando- dice Yuigahama regresándome a la realidad-

Ah, perdón ¿Qué pasa?-

Quieres ir a algún juego en particular-

Realmente no, podríamos ir al "Panda-san's Bamboo Fight"-

Pero a ese ya fuimos con Yukinon- dice ella pensativa-

Entonces a cual quieres ir-

Porque no vamos a "Spride Mountain"- sugiere ella-

Al momento de que me habla de esta atracción recuerdo cuando me subí a ella junto con Yukinoshita-san justo antes de caer por la cascada, cuando ella me sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste, una sonrisa al borde de las lagrimas, pidiéndome que algún día la salvara, no puedo evitar sentirme confundido al no entender de qué modo quería que yo la salvara, y preguntándome si realmente podría salvarla cuando llegara el momento

¿Hikki?- pregunta ella al ver que no le respondo-

Perdona Yuigahama estaba recordando algo- digo y empiezo a caminar adelantándome como siempre evitando verla a la cara- vamos-

Subimos al "Spride Mountain" como Yuigahama me ha pedido y cuando caemos por la cascada noto el flash de una cámara, luego al final del recorrido nos ofrecen vendernos una foto de la caída de la misma, ¿Eso es nuevo?, no recuerdo que me tomaran una foto con Yukinoshita-san ¿O sí? Intento recordar pero lo único que ocupada mi mente de ese momento es su sonrisa junto a su extraña petición

Después pasamos por otras atracciones del parque y luego vamos a la tienda de recuerdos del mismo, la mercancía no ha cambiado mucho solo han quitado los Panda-san vestidos de Santa, suspiro con pesadez pues realmente estoy perdiendo el tiempo de lo que realmente he venido a hacer aquí

Hikki ¿Vas a comprarle algo a Komachi-chan?-

Ya le he regalado muchos Panda-san, otro más creo que sería demasiado-

Eso es lo que respondo pero si Yukinoshita-san estuviera aquí seguramente me diría con un rostro molesto que nunca puedes tener demasiados Panda-san, de no ser porque su edificio prohíbe las mascotas estaría tan llena de gatos como estoy seguro que su cuarto está lleno de peluches de ese oso, espero que un día no se convierta en la loca de los gatos (Los Simpsons)

Salimos de la tienda de recuerdos y nos dirigimos a comer algo, está cayendo la noche y pronto empezaran los fuegos artificiales, una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro al recordar cuando fui a verlos en el Festival Obon, pero parece que no soy el único que lo recuerda

Hikki quedémonos a ver los fuegos artificiales como en el festival-

No puedo creer que aun lo recuerdes- digo sonriéndole-

Claro que si ¿Por qué no habría de recordarlo?- me dice ella sonrojándose-

Cae la noche y nos preparamos para ver lo fuegos artificiales, las luces se apagan hasta que todo queda en penumbras, y entonces empieza el espectáculo de luces multicolor en el cielo, los cuales iluminan el White Wall Castle frente a nosotros, al verlos recuerdo los fuegos artificiales que vi con Yuigahama en el Obon, pero al mismo tiempo recuerdo las medusas de vi junto a ella y Yukinoshita-san en el acuario

Son hermosos ¿No Hikki?- pregunta junto a mi Yuigahama con un tono nostálgico en su voz-

Si- respondo sin dejar de ver al cielo-

Qué bueno que puedo volver a verlos junto a ti- al momento de decirme esto Yuigahama toma el borde de la manga de mi camisa-

S-s-si- me limito a responder sonrojado-

Luego de que terminan los fuegos artificiales, caminamos a la salida del parque pero no hablamos de nada, realmente este paseo ha sido tan entretenido que he olvidado por completo el motivo del mismo, no, no lo he olvidado, solo estoy cobardemente aplazando lo que debí hacer desde que llegamos a Destiny Land

Luego de tomar el tren de regreso a la estación Maihama, tomamos otro tren que nos llevara a nuestros hogares, entonces llegamos a la parada de Yuigahama, ella me sonríe, baja del tren y se despide de mí, no puedo dejarla ir así como así, debo terminar lo que he venido a hacer

¿Hikki?- pregunta ella sorprendida al verme bajar del tren justo antes de que las puertas se cierren y este avance-

Es tarde te acompañare a tu casa-

Gracias- me dice con una gran sonrisa-

Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras nuevamente en silencio y entonces llegamos a "la calle", esa calle donde ella estuvo a punto de confesarse, muchas veces me he preguntado que le hubiera respondido si su teléfono no hubiera timbrado en ese momento, entonces ella se detiene bajo el mismo poste de luz

Hikki hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo, es un deseo egoísta y que se que lastimara a Yukinon pero ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo más- me dice de espaldas a mi-

 _No, no puede ser, mi cobardía me ha costado muy caro, esto es exactamente lo que quería evitar_ -

Hikki tu me gu…-

No…- la interrumpo con los ojos ocultos bajo mi cabello- no lo digas Yuigahama, por favor-

Entonces ella se da la vuelta y me sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos

Esta es la segunda vez que me interrumpen-

Lo siento-

Pero no voy a dejar que pase más tiempo esta vez lo diré sin que nada ni nadie me detenga, ni siquiera tu- me dice mirándome decididamente-

Yuigahama-

Escúchame muy bien Hikki me gustas, me gustas mucho-

Hikki por favor sal conmigo y se mi novio-

Nuevamente una fuerte mezcla de emociones invade mi cuerpo mucho más fuerte que en las otras confesiones, realmente me hace muy feliz que una chica tan hermosa como Yuigahama se haya enamorado de mí, pero… pero también una enorme tristeza me embarga por qué sé que no puedo ser capaz de corresponder a sus sentimientos

No, no puedo perdóname- digo aun con mis ojos ocultos-

Así que es cierto lo que me dijo Iroha-chan, ya estas saliendo con alguien-

¿Lo sabías? Lo sabías y aun así…-

Supongo que espere demasiado tiempo para decírtelo- me dices con lágrimas en los ojos- pero aun así quería dejar las cosas claras y hacerte saber mis sentimientos por ti-

Lo siento-

No, no tienes que disculparte Hikki, no es tu culpa-

Eres demasiado amable Yuigahama-

Sabes que no lo soy, soy mala y egoísta, te quiero… te quería solo para mí, sin importar si hería a mi mejor amiga-

Lo siento-

¡DEJA DE DISCULPARTE!- me grita muy enojada-

¿Que se supone que haremos a partir de ahora?-

Le pregunto pero no me responde, evitando mirarme, realmente me siento muy mal, no puedo pensar en nada mi mente está completamente en blanco, estoy muy confundido y como un animal herido y asustado lo único que quiero es escapar de ahí en ese momento

Me voy-

Hikki-

Al decir mi nombre Yuigahama corre hacia mí, me abraza del cuello y me besa en los labios, intento separarme pero ella se aferra a mí, por lo que la dejo hacer, porque ambos sabemos que esto es lo más lejos que ella podrá llegar conmigo, luego de besarme, descansa su cabeza sobre mi pecho, quien nos viera realmente pensaría que solos una pareja de novios, pero al pensar en eso no puedo evitar volver a sentir una enorme tristeza y culpa al no ser capaz de corresponder a sus sentimientos

Yuigahama- le digo al tiempo que trato de apartarme-

Hikki, no, déjame quedarme un momento mas así, por favor- me suplica ella hundiendo más aun su rostro en mi pecho-

Correspondo a su abrazo tomándola de la cintura con mi brazo izquierdo, mientras que acaricio suavemente su nuca con mi mano derecha, esto es lo único que le puedo ofrecer a Yuigahama para reconfortarla

Yuigahama yo…-

No digas nada Hikki, es mejor así-

Ella entonces se separa de mí para irse corriendo, pero luego de alejarse se da la vuelta y me sonríe por última vez, pero no es una sonrisa triste, es una sonrisa de satisfacción al haber logrado confesarse, después de lo cual sigue corriendo hasta desaparecer de mi vista, elevo mi cabeza al cielo nocturno y contemplo las estrellas, entonces me llega un mensaje a mi celular

Al abrirlo veo que es de Yuigahama el cual simplemente dice: Adiós Hikki, Nos vemos en el club

He terminado mi asunto con Yuigahama no de la forma que quería, pero lo he terminado ¿O no es así? Realmente ahora no puedo pensar en nada estoy muy confundido, no creí que su declaración me afectara tanto, no creo poder soportar esto de nuevo, no quiero soportar esto de nuevo, pero sé que tendré que hacerlo porque aun hay una última persona a quien debo hacerle saber que estoy en una relación

Yukinoshita- digo al tiempo que miro al cielo estrellado una última vez antes de tomar el camino de vuelta a casa-

N/A: lamento haber tardado tanto pero hacer el capítulo de Yuigahama realmente me costó más de lo esperado, espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente, muchas gracias a los que se toman la molestia de dejar un review, marcan como favorito o siguen el fic, muchas gracias


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

 **Hachiman POV**

El lunes por la mañana llego al salón y ocupo mi lugar, dirijo mi mirada al grupo de Hayama pero para mi sorpresa no se encuentra Yuigahama, lo cual me parece extraño ya que siempre está con ellos cuando yo llego, sin embargo posiblemente se le ha hecho tarde así que lo dejo pasar sin pensar demasiado en ello

Me empiezo a preocupar luego de la primera hora al ver que no llego, posiblemente el rechazo le afecto más de lo que pensé y aun cuando me envió el mensaje de que nos veríamos en el club eso no era garantía de nada, le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable

Tan grande es mi culpa que a la hora del almuerzo y aun en contra de mis propios principios me pongo de pie y camino en dirección al grupo de Hayama, todos los que están en el salón no pueden creer que yo, el solitario Hikigaya Hachiman me dirija a la zona de "los populares", veo la sorpresa en los ojos de Totsuka y Kawasaki, al igual que en los miembros del mismo grupo al estar frente a ellos

Hikitani-kun ¿Que te trae por aquí?- pregunta Tobe tan amigable y tan molesto como siempre-

Hikitani-kun vienes a declararle tu amor a Hayato ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD?- grita Eniba casi al borde de un desmayo de felicidad lo cual me hace sentir muy incomodo-

¿Hikio se te perdió algo?- pregunta Miura incomoda por mi presencia-

Aunque luego de haberle ayudado con sus peticiones sobre Hayama siento que ya no me desprecia tanto como antes y es más tolerante a mi presencia

¿Pasa algo Hikigaya?- me pregunta Hayama sonriéndome-

Disculpen que los moleste pero Yuigahama no vino hoy ¿A alguno de ustedes le aviso o mando un mensaje?- al momento de preguntar esto todos se ponen serios-

Yo le mande un mensaje pero no me respondió- me responde Ebina preocupada-

Yo igual y tampoco me respondió- dice igual Miura-

Mientras que Tobe y Hayama niegan con la cabeza lo cual me indica que no saben nada del paradero de Yuigahama

Ya veo gracias- digo haciendo una leve reverencia y dando la vuelta para irme-

Hikitani-kun deberías juntarte mas con nosotros después de todo somos amigos- dice Tobe-

Es cierto debes estar más cerca de Hayato- dice Ebina con una cara de pervertida que me da mucho miedo-

Siempre eres bienvenido- dice Hayama sonriendo-

Si Hayato dice que está bien por mí no hay problema- dice Miura con una mezcla de molestia por tener que aceptarme y felicidad por estar de acuerdo en todo lo que Hayama diga-

Ni siquiera me molesto en responder no creo poder soportar más de diez minutos junto a ellos, realmente le tengo mucho respeto a Yuigahama por aguantarlos, miro el reloj y me dio cuenta que he perdido valioso tiempo en vano pues no he conseguido información sobre la chica de cabello rosa y ya no me da tiempo de ir con Yukinoshita por lo que regreso a mi asiento, saco mi almuerzo de mi bulto y empiezo a degustarlo, tendré que esperar a que terminen las clases

Cuando finalizan las clases tomo mis cosas y me dirijo al club de Voluntariado, bastante preocupado y con un sentimiento de culpa muy grande, realmente Yuigahama logro engañarme con ese mensaje y esa sonrisa, cuando me doy cuenta estoy en la puerta del club y suspiro con pesadez antes de abrir la puerta del mismo

Entro al salón del club y me encuentro a Yukinoshita de pie mirando a la ventana, la mirada perdida en el firmamento hundida en sus pensamientos y noto un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos, en ese momento ella nota que alguien ha entrado al salon del club, se da la vuelta, entonces se da cuenta que soy yo y al momento se sonroja, sin embargo parece recordar algo que cambia por completo su actitud dirigiéndome una mirada de enojo

Hikigaya-kun necesito hablar contigo-

¿Qué sucede?-

Ayer estuvo Yuigahama en mi departamento todo el día y no paraba de llorar- dice ella dirigiendo su enojo contra mí-

Ya veo-

Me dijo que se te confeso- al momento de decirme esto Yukinoshita se abraza a sí misma y desvía la mirada-

Si, lo hizo-

También me dijo que la rechazaste-

Así fue- me limito a responder escuetamente-

Realmente no es algo en lo que yo deba entrometerme pero no puedo creer que le hayas mentido de esa forma para evitar salir con ella-

¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cuál mentira?-

De que ya estas saliendo con alguien-

No es mentira-

Mientes-

No, no miento-

Es mentira-

Yukinoshita-san-

No puede ser cierto, es mentira, mentira, mentira, mentira, ¡MENTIRA! ¡ERES UN MENTIROSO!- grita Yukinoshita enojada, nunca la había visto tan enojada como en este momento-

Un hombre con ojos de pez muerto, un zombie de ojos podridos, alguien tan vil, artero y mezquino, un idiota, un imbécil, un completo inútil, alguien cuya solo existencia contamina este mundo-

Oye me parece que te estás excediendo con tus insultos- digo empezando a molestarme-

Un ser despreciable y sin corazón como tu debería… debería haberse quedado a mi lado… conmigo- al momento de decir esto gruesas lagrimas escapan de los ojos de Yukinoshita-

Yukinoshita-san-

No es justo, se suponía que yo sería la única que podría estar junto a ti, hacerte reír, llorar, comprenderte, consolarte, aceptarte… AMARTE ¡NO ES JUSTO!- grita llevándose las manos al rostro avergonzada mientras su llanto inunda la habitación y llegando a escucharse hasta el pasillo-

Lo lamento, por favor no llores- digo caminando hacia ella-

¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! ¡NO QUIERO TU LASTIMA! ¡NI QUE ME CONSUELES!- grita con furia-

¡BASTA!- grito ahora yo muy enojado mientras continúo mi camino hacia ella-

Al llegar junto a Yukinoshita la abrazo con fuerza mientras ella se resiste, empujándome y tratando de arrebatarse, sin éxito, porque a pesar de todo soy más fuerte que ella

¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡SUELTAME! ¡ALEJATE DE MI!-

Eres una tonta-

Entonces ella deja de luchar y se aferra a mí con desesperación, sus manos aprietan con fuerza mi saco de la escuela y su cabeza descansa en mi pecho mientras que acaricio su cabello para tranquilizarla

Hikigaya-kun te quiero, te quiero ¿Por qué no fui yo? ¿Por qué no me escogiste a mi?-

Perdóname Yukinoshita-san-

Nos quedamos así un rato, la habitación esta en completo silencio, salvo los sollozos de Yuikinoshita que poco a poco van menguando, luego de lo cual nos separamos, está más calmada pero aun está dolida, muy dolida, mucho más que las otras chicas a las que rechace, porque ella es diferente a cualquier otra chica que haya conocido antes, tan única, tan especial

Sera mejor que me vaya a mi casa- dice ella mientras toma su mochila-

Te acompañare-

No es necesario Hikigaya-kun-

Si lo es- digo tomando mi propia mochila-

Salimos de la habitación del club y llegamos a la puerta de la escuela donde ella se despide de mí, pero por alguna razón siento que no la puedo dejar ir sola, temo que no llegue a su casa, que se desvié del camino y le pase algo, no podría perdonarme nunca si por mi culpa tuviera algún accidente

Bueno nos vemos-

Espera, te acompañare a tu casa-

N-n-n-no, no es necesario Hikigaya-kun- me dice sorprendida por mi oferta mientras al mismo tiempo se sonroja-

Quiero asegurarme que llegues con bien a tu departamento- le digo sin ocultar mi preocupación por ella-

Gracias- dice esbozando una frágil sonrisa-

Todo el camino hacia la estación de tren permanecemos en silencio, sin embargo no me he equivocado, puesto que ella está completamente perdida en sus pensamientos, en más de una ocasión la he ayudado a esquivar algún obstáculo en el camino o detenerla del hombro en algún semáforo en verde, me alegro de estar ahí para poder cuidarla

Luego de tomar el tren y salir de la estación estamos a un par de cuadras de nuestro destino, en ese momento y sin previo aviso una fuerte lluvia cae sobre nosotros, sin embargo Yukinoshita sigue caminando a paso lento, distraída, no parece importarle mojarse pero a mi si por lo que la tomo de la mano

¿Hikigaya-kun?- pregunta sonrojada-

De prisa, falta poco- dijo al tiempo que empiezo a correr, tirando de ella y obligándola a correr conmigo-

Entonces llegamos a la puerta del edificio de departamentos donde ella vive, estamos completamente empapados, tendré que tomar un baño cuando regrese a casa en eso pienso mientras recupero el aliento después de correr, espero a que se calme un poco la lluvia y me preparo para irme al haber cumplido mi misión

Nos vemos mañana- digo despidiéndome sin embargo no puedo avanzar por que ella me detiene tomándome del borde de mi manga con su mano derecha- ¿Yukinoshita-san?-

Hikigaya-kun sube conmigo a mi apartamento-

¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¿Por qué?- pregunto sorprendido por su inesperada petición-

Estas muy mojado, aun sigue lloviendo, y necesitas un baño además no quiero que por mi culpa te resfríes-

Tus argumentos son muy validos pero…-

Por favor- me suplica ella lastimosamente-

De acuerdo, de acuerdo-

Tomamos el ascensor, pero no hablamos de nada mientras subimos, debí haberme ido pero por alguna razón no pude negarme a su pedido, bajamos del ascensor y caminamos por el pasillo aun en silencio, hasta llegar a la puerta de su departamento, donde ella nerviosa y sonrojada abre la puerta, paso yo primero admirando lo limpio y ordenado de su departamento, entonces oigo como se cierra la puerta de su departamento tras de ella

¿Yukinoshita-san?- pregunto al verla acercarse y quedar frente a mí a pocos centímetros-

Hikigaya-kun estas muy mojado necesitas quitarte la ropa- al momento de decir esto ella empieza a desabotonar mi camisa-

¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Necesitas quitarte la ropa- repite ella luego de abrir mi camisa por completo y empezar a acariciar mi pecho- yo te ayudare-

Yukinoshita-san detente por fa…-

Ni siquiera alcanzo a terminar la frase porque me besa en los labios y se cuelga de mi cuello, no puedo creer que esta sea la Yukinoshita fría y calculadora que conozco de siempre, es como si fuera otra persona completamente distinta

Hikigaya-kun quédate conmigo esta noche te lo ruego-

Pero Yukinoshita-san yo…-

Por favor-

No puedo, no puedo hacerlo-

Te lo suplico es lo único que te pido, concédeme este deseo, jamás te volveré a pedir nada en toda mi vida, por favor- luego de decirme esto continua besando con desesperación-

Intento separarme de ella pero entonces me dio cuenta de las lágrimas en sus ojos mientras me besa, se apodera de mí de nuevo la sensación que tuve cuando bese a Hiratsuka y luego ella se colgó de mi cuello con desesperación para seguir besándome supe en ese momento que no podía rechazarla, al igual que ahora no podre rechazar a Yukinoshita, por más que lo intente no podre hacerlo

Si lo hago probablemente ella jamás le abrirá su corazón a nadie nunca más, jamás saldrá de ese armadura que ha usado todos estos años, no quiero ser responsable de que ella nunca vuelva a amar, jamás me lo perdonaría, porque se lo difícil que ha sido para ella aceptar este amor, aun no puedo creer que una chica como ella haya caído en el amor por alguien como yo, realmente el amor es algo que supera toda mi lógica, algo completamente irracional, algo parecido a la locura

Hikigaya-kun…-

Hikigaya-kun…-

Hikigaya-kun…-

Repite mi nombre tras cada beso que me da, mientras ha logrado sacarme el saco de la escuela y la camisa, dejándome desnudo de la parte superior de mi cuerpo, sus manos se concentran en recorrer mi pecho desnudo y mi vientre, puedo sentir la suavidad de sus dedos recorriendo mi piel, entonces por instinto mientras nos seguimos besando empiezo también a desvestirla a ella, quitándole su saco de la escuela, desatando el listón rojo en su pecho y empezando a desabotonar su blusa blanca, bajo la cual encuentro un sostén igual de blanco

Me sorprende la suavidad de su piel, tan blanca como la nieve, al momento de empezar a acariciarla, se tensa y empieza a gemir, pues el tiempo que he estado junto a Hiratsuka no ha sido en vano realmente se como acariciar el cuerpo de una mujer y mi experiencia es agradecida por Yukinoshita quien prácticamente no ha dejado de gemir descontroladamente desde que empecé a recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos, terminamos de desvestirnos, ella me guía a su cuarto y nos recostamos en su cama mientras nos seguimos besando

Sé que lo que hago no es correcto y no puedo dejar de pensar en Hiratsuka mientras estoy con Yukinoshita, pero sería mentira si dijera que no estoy disfrutando de hacer esto con ella, ya que desde el primer momento en que se abrió la puerta del salón y entre al club de voluntariado ella se volvió mi amor platónico, en secreto, en alguien que jamás pensé que llegaría a alcanzar de esta forma, sin embargo me detengo un momento y hago la pregunta que definirá lo que pasara a partir de ahora

Yukinoshita-san…-

Por favor, solo por esta noche llámame Yukino- pide ella sonrojada cubriendo tímidamente la desnudez de su cuerpo-

Yukino ¿Estás completamente segura de esto?-

No tengo duda alguna quiero que Hikigaya-kun sea el primero, quiero recordar por siempre esta noche, este momento en la cual me entregue en cuerpo y alma al hombre que amo- me confirma ella mirándome fijamente a los ojos-

Entonces me coloco sobre ella y lenta pero decididamente empiezo a entrar en ella, justo cuando llego a la barrera de su virginidad, de un solo golpe termino con esta y me vuelvo uno con Yukino, al momento de hacerlo sus brazos y piernas me rodean atrapándome al tiempo que ella grita con fuerza mi nombre

¡HACHIMAN!-

Relaja el cuerpo Yukino, el dolor pasara en breve- le aconsejo mientras acaricio su cabello-

Hachiman, Hachiman te amo, te amo, te amo- dice ella llorando de dolor y alegría al haberme entregado su posesión más preciada empezando a besarme en los labios-

Luego de unos minutos empiezo a moverme lentamente, aun puedo ver en su rostro que le duele pero continuo, hasta que por fin noto que su expresión de dolor empieza a ser sustituida por una de placer, por lo que incremento la velocidad, y luego de algunos minutos más le arranco su primer orgasmo de la noche, intento separarme para dejarla descansar pero sus brazos y piernas me siguen sujetando con fuerza

¿Yukino?-

Hachiman ha sido maravilloso gracias, muchas gracias- dice con lagrimas en los ojos mientras me besa en los labios-

Me alegra que te gustara ¿Podrías soltarme?-

Temo que no puedo hacer eso- me dice sonriéndome-

¿Cuál sería el motivo?-

Bueno tú no has "terminado"- me dice sonrojada- creo que sería injusto para ti que solo yo me sintiera bien-

No te preocupes por mi tenemos **toda la noche** \- le recalco al oído haciendo que se estremezca-

A la mañana siguiente me levanto algo cansado, pues realmente no dormimos casi nada, a pesar de ser su primera vez ella realmente aprende rápido, pero dejo de pensar en eso para afrontar la dura y cruel realidad, por el bien de Yukinoshita le he sido infiel a mi novia Hiratsuka

¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?- me pregunto llevándome las manos a la cara avergonzado y asqueado de mi mismo-

¿Hachiman?-

Buenos días Yukino… shita-san- termino por decir-

Si buenos días Hachi… quiero decir Hikigaya-kun- dice ella con tristeza al volver inevitablemente a nuestro formal protocolo de hablarnos-

Voy a pedir prestada tu baño, necesito ducharme antes de irme-

Adelante- dice ella incorporándose y mostrando su pecho desnudo-

¿Podrías cubrirte con la sabana?- pido completamente rojo tratando en vano de no mirar a su bello cuerpo desnudo-

Por qué habría de hacerlo ya conoces cada parte de mi cuerpo desde anoche-

¿Qué lógica es esa?- me pregunto a mi mismo al tiempo que pienso- _¿Dónde he oído esa respuesta antes?-_

Como sea voy a ducharme-

Entro a la regadera y dejo correr el agua caliente por todo mi cuerpo se siente tan bien, que logra relajarme por un instante, solo por un instante porque en ese momento entra Yukinoshita aun sin nada de ropa encima de ella

Hikigaya-kun-

¿Q-q-q-q-que haces aquí?- digo tratando de ocultar mi hombría a sus ojos-

Voy a ducharme contigo- dice entrando a la regadera sin esperar mi respuesta-

Estamos muy apretados ya que su ducha está diseñada para una persona no para dos, por lo que en varias ocasiones término rozando mi cuerpo con el de ella y no puedo hacer otra cosa más que tratar de tardar lo menos posible en la ducha

Ya termine-

Al decir esto trato de salir pero ella me detiene abrazándome desde atrás rodeando con sus brazos mi cintura y apoyando su cabeza en mi espalda, el agua caliente aun corre por nuestros cuerpos y nos quedamos así por unos momentos hasta que ella habla

Hikigaya-kun gracias-

Yukinoshita-san-

Y perdóname por haberme aprovechado de tu amabilidad-

No tienes por qué disculparte, fue mi decisión-

Perdóname, perdóname por ser tan egoísta-

No puedo ver su rostro pero sé que está llorando y puedo asegurar que ella esta tan confundida como yo por lo que paso la noche anterior, entonces me suelta y salgo de la ducha en dirección a la sala donde tomo mi ropa y empiezo a vestirme, cuando termino ella sale con una toalla que apenas cubre lo indispensable de su cuerpo

Tengo que irme, adiós Yukinoshita-san-

Que te vaya bien Hikigaya-kun- dice ella regalándome una sonrisa radiante, ya que ha logrado tenerme aunque haya sido solo por una noche-

Salgo de su apartamento y tomo el ascensor, estoy apoyado en la pared del mismo donde deslizándome en el suelo, finalmente me termino por derrumbar, llorando por lo patético y miserable que soy, he traicionado a la mujer que amo, Yukinoshita tenía razón soy un ser despreciable y sin corazón ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Con que cara veré ahora a Hiratsuka?

Mientras me pregunto esto siento que cada piso que bajo me lleva un paso más cerca del infierno, donde merezco estar, tengo que hablar con Hiratsuka aun cuando ella me mate a golpes o algo peor aun decida terminar para siempre su relación conmigo, si ella llegara a odiarme y terminara nuestra relación entonces preferiría… preferiría…

…Morir.

N/A: Pues he tratado de que este capítulo sea lo menos explicito posible espero no tener que subir el raking del fic por esto, gracias por leer esta historia y tomarse la molestia de comentar


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

El lunes por la mañana llego a la escuela, todo parece normal hasta que entro al salón 3-F a dar clase de lengua japonesa moderna, en ese momento noto que mi novio esta perdido en sus pensamientos, distante ni siquiera me mira, todo el tiempo su mirada esta fija en el pupitre vacio de Yuigahama, al parecer haberla rechazado fue muy duro para él, espero poder consolarlo cuando terminen las clases

Ya en la tarde veo que él se dirige al club de voluntariado y lo sigo sin que él lo note, pero esta tan inmerso en su mundo que podría caminar a su lado y no notaria mi presencia, entonces entra al salón del club, me quedo recargada en la puerta y pasados unos minutos escucho perfectamente los gritos y el llanto de Yukinoshita

Hikigaya la ha rechazado, me siento muy mal por ambas ya que estaban muy unidas a mi novio, pero él ha decidió quedarse a mi lado lo cual me hace muy feliz, decido irme de ahí al escuchar que Yukinoshita se tranquiliza, vuelvo al salón de profesores y antes de irme los encuentro a los dos en la puerta de la escuela, entonces veo que mi pareja decide acompañarla a ella al parecer hasta su casa

Por lo que yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que subirme a mi auto e irme a mi departamento a esperar que mi novio me informe como salieron las cosas

Es Martes y he llegado temprano a la sala de profesores cansada, pues no pegue los ojos en toda la noche esperando la llamada de mi novio, estoy muy preocupada ya que también le he llamado y dejado mensajes en su celular sin recibir respuesta alguna

Lejos de desaparecer, mi preocupación crece al ver que Hikigaya no ha venido a clases, su pupitre esta vacio al momento en que yo doy mi clase en el salón 3-F, sin embargo puedo notar que no soy la única preocupada por el

Hayama mira al pupitre de Hikigaya muy serio, Ebina y Tobe también dirigen miradas preocupadas al igual que lo hacer Kawasaki Y Totsuka, incluso me sorprende ver que la propia Miura cuando termina la clase le da un vistazo rápido al asiento vacío en el aula, mientras que Yuigahama tiene la cabeza baja y sus ojos están ocultos, en todo lo que va de mi clase no miro ni una sola vez al lugar de Hikigaya

No me servirá de nada preguntarles a ellos, pues seguro no saben nada y debido a que mi agenda de hoy está muy justa no puedo ir con Yukinoshita para preguntarle que sucedió el día de ayer, lo único que me queda es esperar que el me llame, pero la espera me está matando en vida ¿Qué diablos paso ayer?

 **Hachiman POV**

Es un martes por la mañana y estoy saliendo del edificio de departamentos donde vive Yukinoshita, aun cuando podría llegar a tiempo al colegio, me siento tan mal que lo descarto por completo, además de que mi ropa aun esta húmeda luego de estar toda la noche tirada en el piso, por lo que decido irme a mi casa, a descansar y pensar en cómo le informare a mi novia lo que he hecho

Siento que apenas si puedo caminar, como si cargara todo el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros, tengo que apoyarme en una pared de la calle al momento de recodar todo lo que hice con Yukinoshita la noche anterior, la culpa y ansiedad son tales que apenas si puedo inhalar oxigeno, apenas si podía tomar aire, es muy doloroso respirar

Mi propia armadura que había creado para protegerme a mí mismo cuando me sacrificaba por otros, había desaparecido, la había perdido, yo mismo la había hecho pedazos, estaba completamente expuesto, como un cable eléctrico que ha perdido su recubrimiento plástico y le ha caído agua causando un inevitable cortocircuito

Perdóname Hiratsuka- digo al tiempo que caigo pesadamente de rodillas al suelo-

De alguna forma, realmente no sé cómo, pude llegar a mi casa, donde no había nadie, agradezco que Komachi aun este en clases, por lo que con mis últimas fuerzas llego a mi habitación y me tiro en mi cama donde al momento me quedo completamente dormido

….

….

…-chan-

Onii-chan-

¿Uh?- reacciono al escuchar una voz llamándome-

Onii-chan despierta-

¿Komachi?- pregunto saliendo de mi letargo-

Onii-chan ¿Qué te paso? Luces terrible-

¿Qué hora es?-

Van a dar las 5-

¿De la tarde?-

Es más que obvio, ¿Qué paso contigo? ¿Dormiste todo el día? No fuiste a la escuela-

Lo siento Komachi, te lo contare todo después, tengo que tomar una ducha y cambiarme-

Si, hueles fatal- dice ella tapándose la nariz-

Luego de ducharme y cambiar mi uniforme de la escuela por ropa de calle, me preparo para salir e ir a casa de mi novia, tengo que decirle lo más pronto posible lo que hice con Yukinoshita, siento que cada minuto que paso sin decírselo me hace más daño, como un cuchillo clavándose poco a poco, lentamente, en mi corazón, se supone que estoy acostumbrado al dolor, mas del que una persona normal puede aguantar, así que el dolor que ahora siento debe ser increíblemente fuerte para que me afecte de esta forma

Me duele- susurro llevando la mano a mi pecho-

¿Estás bien Onii-chan?- pregunta Komachi preocupada-

Sí, tengo que salir-

Cuídate mucho Onii-chan- me dice mi pequeña hermana con un rostro muy preocupado, pocas veces he visto ese rostro de preocupación, la mayoría de ellas por mi propia culpa-

Salgo de mi casa y en menos de hora y media ya estoy en frente de la puerta del departamento de mi novia, hace 15 minutos que he llegado y he estado tratando de tocar el timbre de su puerta pero mi mano se congela al instante a pocos centímetros de hacerlo, es como si tratara de arrojarme de un acantilado, se que una vez que lo haga no habrá marcha atrás

Entonces luego de suspirar pesadamente por enésima vez, todo el timbre y Hiratsuka me abre a medias, la puerta de su departamento, al momento puedo ver su rostro serio, ¿Acaso se habrá enterado?

Buenas tardes Hiratsuka yo…-

Yo…-

Te vez muy mal- dice ella mostrando una genuina preocupación por mí para luego volver a ponerse seria-

Hiratsuka yo…- maldición las palabras se niegan a salir de mi boca-

Hikigaya ya lo sé todo-

¿Qué?- pregunto asustado, aterrado- Pero ¿Cómo?-

Ella me lo dijo- dice terminando de abrir la puerta-

¿Yuki…? ¿Yukinoshita?- pregunto al ver a la chica de cabello negro detrás de mi novia-

Hola Hikigaya-kun- me dice sonriéndome-

 **Fin del POV**

DOS HORAS ANTES

Llego a mi departamento, quise hablar con Yukinoshita antes de irme de la escuela pero no fue al Club de Voluntariado, mi preocupación es muy grande, entonces escucho el timbre de mi puerta y al instante corro a abrir-

¡ESPERO QUE TENGAS UNA BUENA EXPLICACION HIKI…!-

Buenas tardes Hiratsuka-sensei-

¿Yukinoshita? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendida al verla en mi puerta-

Puedo explicarle aquí pero creo que sería mejor que entráramos- pidiéndome indirectamente pasar-

Ah, perdón, perdón, pasa- le dijo dejándola entrar y guiándola a la sala-

Así que aquí es donde vive- dice mirando alrededor de ella-

Bueno, dime a que has venido-

Antes de eso quiero confirmar una cosa-

¿Sí?- pregunto nerviosa-

Usted es quien está saliendo con Hikigaya-kun ¿No es cierto?- pregunta directamente-

¿Perdón?- la pregunta me ha tomado por sorpresa pero rápidamente respondo- no sé de qué me hablas-

¿En verdad?-

Sí, yo no estoy saliendo con ese Idiota-

Si eso es cierto entonces no le importara saber que anoche Hikigaya-kun y yo hicimos el amor- dice ella sonrojándose-

¿Qué has dicho?- dijo abriendo mis ojos por completo por la sorpresa-

Ya me ha oído, no lo repetiré-

¡ESE MALDITO INFIEL! ¡VOY A MATARLO!-Grito llena de ira apretando mis puños-

Ara, para no ser su novia se ha enojado bastante- dice Yukinoshita tranquila ante mi enojo-

¡SI! ¡HIKAGAYA ES MI NOVIO!- grito con fuerza-

Lo sabia-

¿Lo sabías?- pregunto sorprendida-

En el último año he visto que ha acudido muy seguido al club de voluntariado y Yuigahama me comento que cada vez que usted daba su clase prácticamente no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Hikigaya-kun así que pensamos que algo estaba pasando entre ustedes- explica ella-

Son muy listas-

Más bien creo que ustedes no fueron muy cuidadosos-

Como sea-

¿Cómo pudo hacer esto? Una profesora en una relación prohibida con un estudiante- me dice dirigiéndome una mirada de desagrado-

Cree que tú no eres nadie para juzgarme, después de haber seducido a alguien que ya tiene una pareja- digo mirándola muy enojada, apenas si puedo contenerme para no golpearla y empezar una pelea de gatas-

Todo esto es su culpa-

¿Eh?-

¿Por qué?… Si de todas formas usted se iba a quedar con el ¿Porque tuvo que llevarlo al club de voluntariado?, ¿Porque tuve que conocerlo?, ¿Porque tuve que enamorarme de el?- dice ella abrazándose a sí misma-

Sé que enamorarte de él era algo inevitable, al pasar tanto tiempo juntos, y con lo amable que es Hikigaya, pero no puedes culparme por las decisiones que tú misma tomaste-

Ya lo sé, fue un error, ni siquiera yo misma se como paso, cuando me di cuenta ya lo estaba besando mientras me aferraba a él y entonces…-

No quiero oír los detalles- digo deteniéndola molesta-

Pero supongo que debo agradecerle por haberle enseñado como tratar a una mujer- dice Yukinoshita sonrojada-

¿Cómo pudiste? Sabias que Hikigaya tenía novia y aun así te acostaste con el-

¿Cree que no me siento terrible por lo que hice?-

Yukinoshita-

Sé que soy de lo peor al haberme aprovechado así de la amabilidad del hombre que amo, tener que rogarle y apelar a su lastima y aun así… no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho-

Sabía que Hikigaya-kun pensaba que mi corazón estaba completamente cerrado, que había sido muy difícil salir de mi caparazón, contaba con que el no me rechazaría por temor a que no volviera a amar a nadie, use mi propia debilidad a mi favor como una vil excusa-

¿Creíste que al hacerlo con él se quedaría contigo?-

No, se que el corazón de Hikigaya-kun le pertenece a usted, yo solo quería un poco de su amor, de ese amor que usted ha disfrutado de él, todo este tiempo-

Ya veo-

¿Qué es lo que hará Sensei?-

¿A qué te refieres?-

¿Lo Perdonara o romperá con él?- me pregunta ella directamente-

Eso no es de tu incumbencia-

Claro que lo es, quiero saber que tanto ama a Hikigaya-kun-

¿Qué quieres decir?-

Si lo perdona es que realmente lo ama, pero si no lo hace y termina su relación con el eso quiere decir que no lo amaba-

Algo así no es tan fácil de decidir-

Si de verdad lo ama no debe ser tan difícil-

Tú no entiendes como me siento ahora-

Claro que sí, es como me sentía al enterarme que usted tuvo a Hikigaya-kun todo este tiempo-

¿Viniste solo a decirme esto? ¿Esperabas que tu declaración influenciara la decisión que tome cuando me enterara?-

Nada de eso su elección es solo suya, Hikigaya-kun se sacrifico por mí, lo único que estoy haciendo es devolverle el favor, tratando de salvar su relación-

¿Por qué lo harías?-

Porque lo amo, lo amo tanto que quiero verlo feliz, aun si su felicidad no es a mi lado- dice ella con lagrimas en los ojos y sonriendo con tristeza-

Yukinoshita-

Aun así, si decide romper con él, entonces yo me lo quedare- dice limpiando sus lagrimas-

Hikigaya no es una mascota ni un objeto para que puedas decidir quedártelo, en todo caso la decisión es de el-

Lo sé, pero haría todo lo posible por que se quede a mi lado y conseguir que se enamore de mí-

Eres muy optimista-

No, solo soy una mujer enamorada- me dice sonriéndome-

En ese momento escucho de nuevo el timbre de la puerta por lo que corro a abrir, encontrándome a Hikigaya en la puerta, estoy a punto de gritarle pero entonces lo veo, su rostro lleno de culpa, el cabello revuelto, sus ojos sumamente tristes, jamás lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando ocurrió lo del festival cultural, esta mucho peor, por lo que me duele verlo así y no puedo evitar decírselo preocupada

Te vez muy mal-

Hiratsuka yo….-

Apenas si puede hablar, debe ser muy difícil para el decirme su falta, entonces veo que Yukinoshita se acerca, tengo la puerta abierta a medias, por lo que cuando ella se coloca detrás de mí, la termino de abrir para que Hikigaya la vea

¿Yukinoshita?- pregunta el sorprendido-

Buenas tardes Hikigaya-kun- lo saluda ella sonriéndole-

¿Qué haces aquí?-

Ya le he dicho todo a Hiratsuka sensei-

No puede ser…-

Hikigaya está completamente aterrado y dirige su mirada a mí con miedo esperando lo que hare, quisiera gritarle, quisiera golpearlo, quisiera decirle que todo termino entre nosotros, pero no puedo, no puedo hacerlo, cuando me doy cuenta yo misma lo he envuelto entre mis brazos para consolarlo, Yukinoshita tenia razon mi amor por Hikigaya me ha hecho perdonarlo sin pensarlo dos veces

Eres un idiota- le digo cariñosamente al oído-

Hiratsuka… perdóname… perdóname…-

Tranquilo, todo está bien, no tengo nada que perdonarte, es tu naturaleza, ayudar a los demás, aun acosta de tu propia felicidad- digo acariciando su mejilla-

En ese momento Hikigaya grita con todas sus fuerzas mientras se aferra a mí con desesperación, tras lo cual llora por varios minutos en mi hombro, ya cargado un peso tan grande, una culpa tan terrible, su amabilidad es un arma de doble filo que siempre termina lastimándolo, como no podría perdonarlo al verlo sufrir de esa forma, sería un ser despreciable si no lo hiciera, no merecería ser su novia

Mientras ocurre esto Yukinoshita nos mira, con una mezcla de tristeza, comprensión y algo de celos al ver que nuestra relación lejos de quebrarse se ha hecho más fuerte, entonces me separo de mi pareja

Gracias Yukinoshita- dice mi novio limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos-

No tienes nada que agradecer Hikigaya-kun, es lo menos que podría hacer luego de que me regalaste esa noche de pasión-

Te dije que no quería escuchar detalles, Yukinoshita ¿Quieres que pierda los estribos y te golpee?- digo mostrándole mi puño-

Eso no sería propio de una profesora- dice ella sonriéndome-

Por favor tranquilícense las dos- pide Hikigaya poniéndose entre nosotras para evitar cualquier agresión física-

Aunque supongo que también tengo que agradecerte- digo yo sonriéndole a la chica de cabello negro-

Bueno si de verdad quieren darme las gracias…- dice ella sonrojada-

¿Uh?- veo como ella camina hasta quedar frente a frente con mi novio-

¿Yukino…?- trata de preguntar Hikigaya pero su voz es ahogada por los labios de Yukinoshita-

¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?- pregunto sorprendida y furiosa-

Bueno, me tome la libertad de recompensarme a mi misma- dice ella sonriendo divertida-

Eso se llama abuso de confianza- dice Hikigaya muy sonrojado-

Ara, Hachi-kun te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas-

Oi, Oi, Oi, ¿Qué pasa con esas libertades que te tomas?- mas rojo aun por como lo ha llamado ella-

No te preocupes, será la primera y última vez que te diga así, aunque no creo que haya nada de malo si te llamo por tu nombre por última vez, Hachiman-

Supongo que no- dice mi novio rascándose la nuca confundido-

Bueno entonces me retiro, deben de tener cosas de que hablar y que hacer a solas- dice Yukinoshita guiñándome un ojo-

Ya vete Yukinoshita- digo sonrojada al entender lo que ha querido decir-

Nos veremos en la escuela, Hikigaya-kun-

Yukinoshita sale de mi apartamento, luego de lo cual ambos nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que yo misma lo rompo golpeándolo en el estomago y haciendo que caiga aparatosamente en el suelo

Auuu ¿Eso que fue?- pregunta mi novio quejándose-

El hecho de que te haya perdonado no significa que no te daré un pequeño castigo por haberme sido infiel- digo al tiempo que lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo levanto sin esfuerzo-

Supongo que me lo merezco- dice el sonriéndome con resignación-

Realmente eres un completo idiota-

Luego de decirle esto y aun teniéndolo tomado de su camisa lo jalo contra mí para besarlo apasionadamente, entonces el corresponde al beso y empezamos a acariciar nuestros cuerpos

Hiratsuka te amo-

Yo también te amo Hikigaya-

Nos reconciliamos en mi cuarto, en mi lecho, Hikigaya me demostró lo mucho que me amaba, unas veces tierno y otras agresivo, lo hicimos hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo mas, entonces nos dimos cuenta que estaba por salir el sol de un nuevo día, yo descansaba mi cabeza en el pecho de mi amante como cuando lo hicimos por primera vez

Debemos apurarnos o llegaremos tarde a la escuela- me dice el-

Pero no puedes ir con ropa casual-

No te preocupes, sabía que de algo me serviría dejar algo de ropa en tu casa-

Debo reconocer que eres precavido, al dejar un uniforme escolar aquí en mi casa- digo sorprendida-

Aunque no lo parezca siempre estoy preparado para las posibles contingencias- dice el sonriendo presumidamente con los ojos cerrados-

Ese es una forma elegante de decir que eres algo paranoico-

Ugh-

Los siguientes meses pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, como era de esperarse Hikigaya y todos los alumnos del 3-F pasaron sin problemas sus exámenes, al igual que Yukinoshita y luego de la ceremonia de graduación, toda la escuela se prepara para la fiesta de despedida de los de tercero, mientras que yo estoy saliendo de la sala de profesores cuando me encuentro con mi pareja

Hiratsuka sensei-

¿Hikigaya?- pregunto al verlo- ¿No se supone que hay una fiesta a la que tienes que ir?-

Sabe que odio las fiestas, odio los eventos sociales u cualquier cosa que me haga hablar con la gente- dice Hikigaya con evidente molestia-

Realmente no has cambiado- suspiro con pesadez-

Además tengo algo importante que hacer- dice el al momento que lleva la mano al bolsillo de su saco de la escuela-

¡AHÍ ESTAS!- grita Yuigahama al aparecer e interrumpiendo nuestras conversación-

Diablos- dice Hikigaya- creí que la había perdido-

¿Por qué huiste Hikki?, vamos a ir la fiesta- dice la chica de cabello rosa tomando del brazo a mi novio-

No quiero ir, suéltame- dice Hikigaya bastante incomodo-

Hikki, anímate es nuestra fiesta de graduación- dice Yuigahama sonriendo mientras tira del brazo de mi pareja-

Sé que eres antisocial pero no ir a tu fiesta de graduación es algo bastante radical- digo yo divertida-

Hiratsuka sensei, no me ayudes por favor-

Chicos ayúdenme- pide Yuigahama al ver llegar a su grupo-

Vamos, vamos Hikitaki-kun- dice Tobe ayudando a Yuigahama tomando su otro brazo-

No quiero, déjenme- dice el luchando por escapar-

Vamos Tobe no dejes ir a Hikitani-kun- Ebina está a punto de que le salga sangre de la nariz al ver a Hikigaya y Tobe forcejear-

¿Ah? ¿Tú también Hayama?-

Lo siento Hikigaya, es nuestra última fiesta y todos debemos estar ahí- dice Hayama empujando desde atrás a mi novio-

¡UN TRIO!- grita Ebina al ver los 3 chicos juntos y al momento la sangre escapa de su nariz y se desmaya-

¡EBINA!- grita Tobe acudiendo al rescate y soltando a Hikigaya-

Suéltenme, tengo mis derechos-

Si, tienes el derecho a callarte Hikio- dice Miura molesta y sonrojada mientras empuja a Hayama-

Seeeenpai vamos, vamos hay que divertirnos- dice Isshiki apareciendo de la nada y compitiendo con Miura al empujar a Hayama-

Vamos Hachiman será divertido- dice Totsuka apareciendo junto a Kawasaki-

La fiesta no… no… sería lo mismo sin ti…-dice la chica del cabello azul y plata bastante sonrojada mientras que ayuda tomando el otro brazo a Hikigaya-

Les digo que me suelten-

Aun cuando se supone que Hikigaya siempre ha dicho que es débil, el oponer tanta resistencia a dos chicas que tiran de sus brazos con fuerza y al propio Hayama, Miura e Isshiki que lo empujan desde atrás me parece sorprendente, de verdad que no quiere ir a esa fiesta

¡BASTA TODOS USTEDES!- se escucha a una voz gritar haciendo que todos se congelen-

¿Yukinoshita?- pregunto al ver a la chica de negro-

Hikigaya-kun tiene algo muy importante que hacer primero antes de la fiesta-

¿Qué cosa es?- pregunto con curiosidad Yuigahama-

Eso es algo que no es de nuestra incumbencia, pero les aseguro que en cuanto lo haga el acudirá a la fiesta tienen mi palabra-

Bueno si Yukinon lo dice- al momento todos sueltan al chico con ojos de pez muerto-

Hikigaya-kun espero que no rompas la promesa que acabo de hacer por ti-

No te pedí que hicieras esto- dice Hikigaya molesto-

Entonces ¿Harás que mi palabra no valga nada?-

No he dicho eso- dice el rodando los ojos- de acuerdo, en cuanto termine mi asunto los alcanzare en la fiesta-

Así se hace Yukinon- dice la chica de cabello rosa abrazando a su amiga-

Por favor Yuigahama-san estas muy cerca- dice la chica de cabello negro incomoda por el abrazo-

No tardes Hikigaya-kun, Hikki, Senpai, Hachiman, Hikigaya, Hikitani-kun, Hikio- dicen todos despidiéndose de mi novio-

Luego de que todos se van nos quedamos en silencio, veo que mi novio está bastante nervioso, pero yo lo estoy aun más ya que había temido por este día, el día en que ya no seriamos más maestra y alumno y posiblemente el día en que nuestra relación terminara

Supongo que vienes a despedirte de mí- le digo con tristeza-

Bueno se supone que a partir de hoy ya no tenemos una relación maestro-estudiante, así que en cierta forma es una despedida-

Ya veo- digo sin poder contener las lagrimas-

Porque ahora nuestra relación empezara de verdad-

¿Eh?-

Me confunde y me toma por sorpresa al decirme esto y entonces veo como rebusca en su bolsillo mientras que lentamente pone su rodilla izquierda en el suelo mientras que se apoya en la pierna derecha y entonces saca de su bolsillo una pequeña caja negra, ¿Es lo que creo que es? ¿Estoy soñando? ¿Verdad? Por favor que alguien me pellizque para saber que no es un sueño, mi corazón está a punto de salirse de mi pecho de lo rápido que late al punto de dolerme

Hiratsuka… No… ¡SHIZUKA!- grita el mi nombre haciendo que todo mi cuerpo tiemble-

¡POR FAVOR CASATE CONMIGO!- grita al tiempo que termina de abrir la pequeña caja que contiene un anillo de diamantes bastante modesto pero muy lindo-

¿Es un sueño?- pregunto a modo de respuesta- ¿ahora voy a despertar?-

No, no es un sueño por favor respóndeme- dice el sonrojado-

¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI!- grito al tiempo que lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas-

Shi… Shizuka…-

¿Qué?- pregunto mientras lo sigo apretando-

Aire… Aire… Necesito respirar- dice el casi con el rostro de color azul-

Ah, perdóname, perdóname- digo avergonzada mientras lo suelto-

No puedo creerlo, ¿Seguro que por eso no te has casado? ¿Porque todos tus pretendientes murieron por estrangulación antes de la boda?-

Muy gracioso, Hachiman- digo empujándolo levemente-

Dilo tres veces-

¿Ah?-

Mi nombre-

Hachiman- pensativa-

Hachiman- sonrojada-

Hachiman te estoy hablando idiota- enojada-

Perdón, perdón, me sorprendí al escuchar de tus labios mi nombre-

Bueno ahora que vamos a ser marido y mujer sería raro seguir llamándonos por nuestros apellidos-

Tienes toda la razón- al momento de decir esto toma mi mano y coloca el anillo en mi dedo anular- Shizuka-

Tonto- digo muy sonrojada mientras contemplo el anillo-

Te queda muy bien-

Pero… que dirán tus padres- pregunto preocupada-

No te preocupes por eso, les había informado que tenía una novia un poco mayor que yo y que se las presentaría después de la graduación-

¿Un poco mayor?- pregunto molesta

Bueno será mejor que vayamos a la fiesta- me dice evadiendo la pregunta y extendiéndome su mano-

¿Ah? Pero es solo para alumnos- digo sintiendo que estaría fuera de lugar ahí-

Voy a informarles a todos que somos pareja-

No estoy muy segura de eso- digo dudosa-

Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que tengo una novia maravillosa, muy dulce y hermosa-

Está bien, está bien vamos- digo sonrojada por sus halagos-

Lo tomo de la mano con fuerza y nos dirigimos a la salida de la escuela, donde él dirige una última mirada de nostalgia antes de seguir nuestro camino a la fiesta, no necesitamos el auto porque es a unas cuadras de Sobu

Por cierto Shizuka-

¿Qué pasa? Hachiman-

Recuerda que tenemos pendiente el Tour por las tiendas de ramen de toda chiba- me hace la observación-

No te preocupes por eso- digo apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro mientras seguimos caminando- visitaremos muchas no solo las de chiba… después de casarnos-

Conociéndote seguro serviremos ramen en el banquete de la recepción ¿Verdad?-

Vaya no sabía que eras psíquico- digo realmente sorprendida-

Lo sabia- con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

Me preocupada mi futuro con Hikigaya, pero ahora estoy más feliz que nunca porque ambos hemos encontrado "algo real" y tenemos toda una vida para disfrutarlo juntos

Pero el primer paso será seguir discutiendo sobre que serviremos en el banquete de bodas, definitivamente habrá ramen en mi recepción si o si

 **FIN**


	11. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

Han pasado 9 años desde que Hachiman me propuso matrimonio, la cara que pusieron sus padres no tuvo precio al enterarse que yo era la novia de su hijo, casi igual que la cara que pusieron los míos, pero gracias a la ayuda de Komachi que nos apoyo tuvimos el visto bueno de sus padres y conseguimos la bendición de nuestras familias para comprometernos con la única condición de que nos casaríamos después de que mi novio terminara la Universidad

Estoy recostada en el sofá de nuestra nueva casa, mirando con una sonrisa nostálgica el álbum de fotos de nuestra boda, vendí el departamento y junto con un préstamo que Hachiman solicito compramos una casa a una cuadra de la casa de sus padres, ya que necesitábamos más espacio para nuestra creciente familia

¡MAMI! ¡MAMI!- escucho a una pequeña voz gritar-

Entonces aparece en escena una preciosa niña de 6 años, una versión miniatura de mi misma, la misma cara, el mismo cabello negro e igual de largo que el mío, unos hermosos ojos purpura como los míos, aunque su mayor característica es un mechón de cabello de pie como una antena el cual parece tener vida propia pues se mueve de un lado para otro, cortesía de los genes de la familia Hikigaya, a la cual ahora pertenezco

Les presento a Hikigaya Asuka

Mami la tía Komachi dice que quiere comerme- dice mi hija asustada escondiéndose detrás de mis piernas-

Claro que si una lindura como tu esta para devorarla entera- dice mi cuñada con una mirada pervertida poco propia de ella-

Komachi no asustes así a mi hija- digo dirigiéndole una mirada como la que use para ganar el concurso de novias-

No… no lo hare Onee-san- dice ella escondiéndose detrás del sofá para evitar mi mirada- que miedo-

Tía Komachi no seas miedosa- dice mi hija sacándole la lengua-

Que mala eres con tu tía favorita- dice Komachi con lágrimas en los ojos-

Tú no eres mi tía favorita- por unos breves instantes aparecen en ella los ojos de pez muerto de su padre-

Que cruel Asu-chan, que cruel- dice llorando dramáticamente desde el suelo mi cuñada-

Asuka debes respetar a tus mayores- llamándole la atención a mi retoño-

Si mami- dice la pequeña bajando la cabeza-

En ese momento suena el timbre de la casa por lo que presurosa Komachi sale corriendo a abrirle la puerta a los invitados

¡YA LLEGARON!- grita mi cuñada-

Entonces entran en la sala Yukino y Yui han venido a cenar esta noche, estas chicas no han cambiado mucho desde la preparatoria quizás se han hecho más hermosas y Yuigahama ha crecido en otras aéreas, específicamente el pecho, lo cual no fue del agrado de Yukinoshita cuando se entero pero esa es otra historia

Yahallo- saluda alegremente la chica de cabello rosa-

Buenas tardes- saluda cortésmente la chica de cabello negro-

Buenas tardes Yui-san y Yukino-san- saluda Komachi-

¡TIA YUI! ¡TIA YUKINO!- grita mi hija emocionada corriendo hacia ellas-

Asu-chan has crecido mucho- dice Yuigahama acariciando la cabeza de mi hija-

Ho… ho… hola Asuka-chan- dice Yukinoshita nerviosa-

No es para menos puesto que esta conteniéndose de acariciar la cabeza de mi hija, es tan adorable, como un pequeño felino pidiendo cariño, algo que es el talón de Aquiles de Yukino

Tía Yukino Abrázame- pide la pequeña casi como un ronroneo-

No puedo resistir mas tiempo, es demasiado, Asuka-chan eres demasiado linda- dice Yukino que no puede contenerse más y atrapa entre sus brazos a mi hija y acaricia su cabeza como si fuera un gatito-

Jejejeje- ríe la pequeña divertida al ser mimada por Yukino-

Veo que mi hija te quiere mucho- digo algo celosa-

Claro que si Shizuka-san, por eso si usted llega a faltar algún día no tendrá nada de qué preocuparse yo cuidare muy bien de Asuka-chan y de Hachiman- dice sonriéndome maliciosamente-

En tus sueños Yukino, en tus sueños- digo molesta por su nada discreta intención de apoderarse de mi familia-

Bueno, bueno hablemos de otra cosa- dice Yui haciéndola de mediadora como siempre-

Por cierto te traje un peluche de Panda-san Asuka-chan- dice Yukino mostrándole el muñeco de felpa-

¡SIII! ¡ERES MI TIA FAVORITA! ¡TIA YUKINO!- grita mi hija abrazando con fuerza el peluche-

Asu-chan se supone que yo soy tu tía favorita- dice Komachi llorando amargamente-

Claro que no, tía Yukino es mi favorita porque siempre me regala cosas y me lleva a Destiny Land-

Pero… pero… yo no puedo hacer eso aun estoy terminando mis estudios y no tengo empleo- explica Komachi-

¿Cómo va tu repostería? Yui- pregunto a la chica de cabello rosa ignorando los lloriqueos de mi cuñada-

Muy bien pronto abriremos otra sucursal cerca de Sobu-

Quien lo diría tu que no sabias cocinar ya tienes tu propia repostería- digo sorprendida-

Aun recuerdo la cara de Hachiman cuando se entero- dice Yukino divertida-

Si mal no recuerdo Onii-chan dijo que nunca comería nada de tu repostería-

Que crueles son todos, ya sé como cocinar lo suficientemente bien para no matar a nadie-

Yui-san no te estás ayudando mucho tu misma- dice Komachi con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

Quien trae el té que ya teníamos preparado de antemano para las invitadas y sirviéndolo junto a unas deliciosas galletas caseras

¿Cómo va tu nuevo libro Yukinon?- le pregunta Yui a su amiga-

Bueno estoy algo retrasada con los capítulos esperaba que Hachiman me ayudara con eso-

Bueno **mi esposo** no debe tardar en llegar del trabajo- recalcando las palabras "mi esposo" a Yukino-

Y si escucharon bien "trabajo"

Hachiman sorprendió a todos luego que termino la universidad y nos casamos cuando dejo su sueño de ser amo de casa a tiempo completo para buscar trabajo, eso fue posible a raíz de que se entero que me había embarazado de Asuka, dijo que el saber que se convertiría en padre lo hizo ver las obligaciones que tendría, la más importante y que ha trascendido todos estos siglos sería la de ser un jefe de la familia responsable que debe llevar el pan a la mesa

Quién diría que Hikki se pondría a trabajar algún día- dice Yui sorprendida-

Más increíble aun como policía, siendo el prácticamente todo un criminal en potencial- dice Yukino mientras bebe elegantemente su te-

Hachiman es un criminalista pertenece a la unidad de análisis de conducta no es un simple "policía"- digo molesta-

¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Yui rascándose la cabeza al no entender nada de lo que he dicho-

Hachi-kun se dedica a analizar el comportamiento de los criminales y crear perfiles en base a ello-

Sigo sin entender-

Yukino por favor no le digas así a mi esposo- digo molesta-

Perdón no me di cuenta- se disculpa sonrojada- pero debo reconocer que la labor de Hachiman es admirable-

Por supuesto- digo yo orgullosa de mi pareja-

Seguimos platicando de varias cosas, por ejemplo me entere que Isshiki se fue a estudiar al extranjero, Totsuka ahora es un jugador profesional de tenis, mientras que Kawasaki se caso y es ama de casa, Tobe por fin consiguió casarse con Ebina, al igual que Miura con Hayama, en eso estamos cuando se escucha abrirse la puerta principal

Tadaima (Ya llegue)- se escucha a una voz desde la puerta-

¡PAPI! ¡PAPI!- grita mi hija corriendo a la puerta- ¡OKAIRI! (Bienvenido)-

Aparece en escena Hachiman, se ha hecho un poco más alto, y se ve algo más fuerte debido al entrenamiento obligatorio que llevo en la academia de policía, lleva una gabardina café que le llega a las rodillas, bajo la cual lleva un traje negro

Mi princesa- dice el arrodillándose para abrazar a su hija y ponerse de pie cargándola mientras camina en dirección a mi-

Es una escena conmovedora, es tal el cariño de Hachiman a su hija que sus clásicas pupilas de pez muerto se ensanchan para dirigirle una mirada de amor incondicional mientras le sonríe con ternura, haciendo que todas las presentes se sorprendan y se sonrojen al ver el rostro del hombre, del esposo, del padre que es ahora Hikigaya Hachiman

Papi te quiero mucho- dice la niña llenando de besos el rostro de su progenitor-

Yo también princesa- dice el acariciando la cabeza de su hija haciendo que su mechón de cabello se mueva rápidamente como la cola de un cachorro emocionado-

Buenas tardes- dice el hasta que nota a las invitadas- ¿Hoy era la reunión?-

Bienvenido cariño, parece que se te olvido- acercándome a él para besarlo en los labios-

Bienvenido Onii-chan-

Komachi ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Que malo eres Onii-chan esta es como mi segunda casa-

Si es como tu segunda casa espero que cuando empieces a trabajar ayudes con los gastos-

Onii-chan tonto- dice Komachi cruzándose de brazos-

Papi, papi tía Komachi fue mala conmigo- se queja mi pequeña acusando a su tía-

No es cierto- objeta mi cuñada-

Basta las dos, tenemos invitadas eso lo discutiremos después-

Si- dicen ambas bajando la cabeza al ser reprendidas-

Buenas tardes Hachiman- dice Yukino-

Yahallo Hikki-

Buenas tardes Yukino y por favor deja de decirme así Yui sabes que ahora me puedes llamar por mi nombre-

Pero… es algo… vergonzoso- dice llevándose las manos a sus mejillas que están muy rojas-

Hachiman recuerda que me tienes que ayudar con mi novela-

Veamos, quieres que te cuente algunas historias de los casos que se revuelven en la unidad, para que te inspires en tu novela de misterio si mal no recuerdo-

Es correcto-

Hikki quiero decir Hachikki… Hichiman…- Yui ha hecho un trabalenguas con el nombre de mi esposo-

¿Hachikki? ¿Qué diablos es eso?- pregunta mi esposo sonrojado-

¿Hichiman? jajajaja- ríe divertida Komachi-

Tía Yui repite después de mi Ha-chi-man- dice mi pequeña educando a la chica de cabello rosa-

Hachiman…- dice en voz baja avergonzada-

¿Qué sucede Yui?-

Traje unos pasteles de mi repostería para que pruebes-

¿Están certificados para consumo humano?- pregunta Hachiman a modo de broma-

Que grosero Hikki- dice haciendo un mohín de molestia-

Dejémoslos para el postre la cena ya casi esta lista- digo mirando la hora pues ya es momento de sacar la misma del horno-

Entonces todos caminan al comedor para tener una cena con la familia y amigos, este es un día común en nuestra vida de casados de los muchos que ha venido y los que vendrán, por cierto que voy a sorprender a mi esposo informándole que será padre por segunda vez

 **FIN DEL EPILOGO**

N/A: con esto termino definitivamente este fic agradezco el apoyo de quienes se tomaron la molestia de leerlo hasta el final, por cierto que tenía la intención de pasarlo al ingles pero no soy muy bueno con el idioma y según se está prohibido publicar un mismo trabajo en varios idiomas, espero me puedan aclarar esta duda


End file.
